X Men Saga Part 1: Eye of the Tiger
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: The first in a series of many. A mysterious young woman takes an invite to join the mansion... a seductress by trade and experience. Will she fit in with the Xmen? Or will she be a thorn in everyone's side? Mushy lovey dovey stuff... Romy Jott and such.
1. Chapter 1

**AH yes... yet another story from moi. Now children... remember... I don't own the X-men because if I did... I'd be rich. RICH I TELLS YA! EVIL LAUGH**

**so lets just all sit back and enjoy the show... shall we?**

* * *

1

Logan sat at the bar, nursing his beer as he enjoyed the slow, easy way of the country style bar. Granted, it was close to 1:00 a.m. and the bar was nearly empty, but that was the way he liked it anyways.

A young woman had been there since before him, slowly drinking her own beer. She looked out of place. He took notice. Her leather jacket was slung over the back of her booth, a duffle bag sat at her feet. She wore a low cut, bodice like tank top. Its deep purple hue made her heavily made up blue eyes pop. She flashed him a small smile before her eyes wandered over to the group of young men over by the pool table.

He didn't care anyways. He was enjoying the setting too much to care. He propped a cigar between his lips, taking a puff as his gaze fell back to his beer.

The young man walked over to her with a cocky strut, stopping at her booth, leaning with a grin. "Care to join us?"

He asked, pool cue in hand.

She let out a small laugh "I'm… not very good at pool."

"That's alright. We'll take it easy."

The three other guys chuckled to one another. The young woman nodded.

He watched from his bar stool, picking up every word that was spoken despite the distance between them.

The main guy introduced himself as Phil. She didn't introduce herself at all. She bent over, giving the men a nice view as she took aim. She missed terribly.

The guys laughed.

"Come on boys… no fair." She shook her head with a flirty grin. "I can figure this out."

"Sure you can." The one smiled, elbowing his buddy in the ribs. "I got five bucks here that says you can beat this guy hands down."

The guy she was playing against slapped down a ten "I'll take that bet!"

Her jaw dropped "Fine! Make it twenty." She smiled.

The other two bet twenty against her.

They made this too easy.

She bent over again as they racked up the balls. She watched intensely, observing every angle, scrutinizing the table in a flash.

She took her shot, knocking the cue balls about the table, none managing to drop in the pockets.

"See… it's your stance." Phil moved in behind her, placing his hands on her hips and bending over her back "You need to stick your..."

She stuck her rear end out another inch, bumping into him "Like that?"

He exchanged a glance with his friends who were yet again, laughing, before giving her a nod.

"Here… let me show you."

He took his pool cue and bent over, taking aim. She moved behind him, running her hand along his back as she watched.

He took his shot eventually, allowing her to touch him as long as he could.

She nodded, bending over the way he showed her, taking her shot. She sunk three balls.

Phil's look of shock was priceless.

"Wow! You're a good teacher." She smiled, taking another shot. This time, the cue ball managed to roll in a horse shoe like way, curving around the opposing ball and knocking two more balls into two different pockets.

She missed on her next turn, allowing one of the other men to take their turn. She watched intently, causing him to miss the cue ball completely. He cursed.

She smiled to herself lightly, glancing at the clock on the wall. She'd have to wrap this up. When it was her turn again, she took two shots, managing to finish up the game.

She stuck out her hand "I guess that means I won."

"You cheated!" Phil was angry. The others weren't laughing.

"I did not! You watched me win fair and square." She grinned easily. She took the money, sliding it into her back pocket.

She turned to walk away. Phil grabbed her arm, yanking her back and pushing her up against the wall. "If you didn't cheat then you're some kind of… of… mutant." He hissed.

"You watch your mouth." She narrowed her eyes. "Now if you please…"

She pushed him back forcefully, causing the other three men to bristle. He regained his stance, pushing her up against the wall again, this time with a thud. She winced.

"I'll get my money back one way or another..." He whispered fiercely in her ear, running one hand up her neck to her streaked messy up-do. "You understand?"

"You can't handle me baby." She grinned effortlessly before he tightened his grip on her neck.

"Back away Bub, or you'll be leavin' here in a zip lock bag." A gruff voice came from behind Phil. He turned around, to see his three friends, their hands in the air. The owner of the voice had his claws fixed in their direction. And another set in his.

Phil stepped away, his hands in the air. "Alright… settle down…"

The girl slipped away, grabbing her jacket and duffle bag and heading for the door.

"Hey!" One of the men took a step towards her "My wallet's gone!" He spun around, chasing her to the door and putting a hand on her arm causing her to grab his arm and throw her over her shoulder. Simple self defense move.

Phil took his chance to strike, knocking Logan across the jaw. He clenched his jaw, his claws retracting just as his fist was about to meet Phil's face. The bartenders' shouts went unnoticed as the other two guys scurried away with their tails between their legs. She slapped down a five, giving the bartender a wink. "Relax a little will ya?"

He continued to shout at her as she slid out the door.

She pulled her jacket on as the rain pelted down on her, pulling it closed as she picked up her pace. She glanced over her shoulder before turning around just in time to stop. He stood in front of her. His arms crossed, the rain pelting off of the cowboy hat drawn over his eyes as he rolled a toothpick around between his lips.

"You're leavin' awfully quick."

"Guess so."

"No thank you?"

"Thank you?" She let out a laugh "Listen tough guy... I had those boys right where I wanted them."

"Looks like it was the other way around t'me." He pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and tossed it to the ground, pressing his lips together.

With a smirk she shrugged "That's why you're just the tough guy..." She stepped around him.

"Need a ride?"

She slid into the passenger seat of his truck, running a hand through her wet hair as he climbed in.

"I'm AJ." She held out a hand, he admired her dark nail polish as he shook her hand.

"Logan. Where y' headed?"

She shook her head "I don't know." She pulled out a cigarette. "Mind if I smoke."

He shook his head. "What do ya mean y'don't know?"

"This… hot shot institute… for 'gifted children.'… although I'm neither a gifted nor a child." She put a boot up on the dashboard as she took a puff, rolling down her window a crack.

He shook his head "You're a mutant."

She shrugged, taking another puff. "That's what they tell me." She let out the smoke from her lungs as she spoke. "Anyways, you should know the place I mean… those daggers in your fists don't exactly look 'au naturel'."

"Yeah." He grunted.

* * *

**Chapter one complete! Woot! **


	2. Chapter 2

2

Logan pushed the large oak door open, letting her walk through first.

"You can meet the Professor first thing tomorrow morning." Logan said as he walked down the hall, AJ following his path, her eyes scanning the mansion walls.

"Holy… you seriously live here?"

"Hurry up." He waved her along. "Ain't got all night kid."

He stopped in front of a door motioning for her to go in.

"This my room?" She asked with a grin as she pushed the door open. She tossed her duffle bag on the ground, looking around. "It'll do."

"Y'damn right it'll do. This ain't a hotel."

"Of course tough guy." She grinned, her eyes meeting his again.

"Yeah. Anyways… rise and shine by 8:00 a.m." He took his hat off. "Get some sleep."

He closed the door behind him as he turned to walk away. Normally he wouldn't bring strangers in off the street just because they said they were headed to the mansion, but Xavier had been expecting her. That's why he'd been sent to the bar to wait.

First thing in the morning, just as promised, Logan was there to bring her to meet the Professor. He let her go in alone.

"Please… come in." The bald man said with a grin, motioning for her to enter.

She stepped forward, shutting the door behind her.

"AJ I presume." He smiled, extending a hand for her to shake. She took it firmly with a nod.

"Yes sir."

"Please, have a seat."

She sat down. She was nervous, and she had a right to be. This was her last chance.

"I understand you have quite the gift."

AJ smiled "If that's what you'd like to call it."

Xavier grinned as he studied her.

She looked away awkwardly. "Please don't look at me like that." She looked at her hands, folded neatly in her lap "You're making me nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous AJ." Professor Xavier said with an easy smile "No one here is out to judge you."

She let out a short laugh "Look Professor, I don't expect anyone's sympathy… or even anyone's help. And I certainly don't expect anyone to not judge me. But I want you to know that I'm not a free loader."

He gave her a knowing nod. "I understand. However, we are here to help. And as for free loading, trust me; you'll be put to work." He winked.

She smiled.

After a short conversation about his expectations, he let her go. After all, she still had to meet everyone.

After meeting Professor Xavier she'd been offered the grand tour by Logan. He showed her around before bringing her to the rec. room. Gambit was by her side in a heart beat.

"Did it jus' get hot in here… or was dat jus' you chère?"

She looked at Logan who rolled his eyes.

"Sit down Gumbo."

"D'name's Remy… friends call me Gambit." He winked.

"AJ." She looked up at Logan again.

Kitty hopped up introducing herself and rattling off everyone's names in the room.

"And my name's Kitty!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow." AJ smiled "You're a little… ball of energy."

"Energy chère? Non… Remy's d'one wit' all de... energy." Gambit kissed the back of her hand.

She cleared her throat, picking up on the sudden tension she felt in the room. It came from the one Kitty had introduced as Rogue. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She gave him a smooth smile. "We'll see about that."

Logan growled, taking a seat across the room.

Kitty waved AJ over, patting the couch beside her. "Come tell us about yourself!"

"Yes. Please do." Rogue rolled her eyes.

She sat down, resting a foot on the coffee table causing her knee, laced in fishnets, to pop out of the hole in her jeans. Her shirt fell off one shoulder, exposing her bare skin. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, revealing the back of her neck to Gambit perfectly.

He ran a finger along the nape of her neck, kneeling behind her with a grin.

"Remy see a tattoo here?"

She touched the back of her neck with a smile before giving him a nod. "Yeah. It's the Chinese symbol for fox."

"Fox?" Scott furrowed his brow "Why that?"

"Well, foxes are cunning, intense, focused… that's kind of my thing." She waved her hand "You guys call it a gift I guess. I focus." She said with a shrug.

Jean smiled "I don't understand."

AJ's eyes scanned the room. She hopped up and pulled a dart out of the dart board before heading back to her seat, closing her eyes and chucking it across the room, sticking in the wall.

"Well… y'missed." Rogue crossed her arms, giving her head a shake.

Kitty furrowed her brow. "I… don't…"

"Holy crap!" Bobby pulled the dart out of the wall, scrunching his nose up. "It's a fly!"

He moved towards Kitty who jumped up and moved away.

"That's sick!" Bobby hooted. "Do something else."

AJ shrugged "Sorry dude, only when the moment strikes me."

AJ sat outside. It had been a fairly good day. Even though she was rubbing shoulders with everyone today, she hadn't minded. Everyone had been pretty nice.

She lay on her back on the large cement wall on the patio, a sheer ten foot drop on one side. Something like that didn't faze her at all. She stared at the starry sky, taking a puff of her cigarette and watching as the smoke drifted through the cool night air.

"Little bit dangerous non?" Gambit leaned on the wall, next to her head.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. He'd tried to startle her. Wouldn't work.

"Y'spare one o'dem cigarettes?"

She handed him the pack. He took two, tucking one behind his ear and slipping one in his lips. He charged up a card, lighting his cigarette before tossing it into the lawn. It popped up in smoke. AJ sat up, swinging her feet over the edge.

"Fancy."

"Been workin' on dat fo'months." He winked. "So how y'likin' it here?"

"It's… different." She smiled, taking another puff. "I'm not used to people. I don't think your girlfriend likes me."

He smiled "Girlfriend chère? Gambit ain' d'girlfriend type…"

She gave him a knowing grin. "You're torturing her on purpose."

He chuckled "Nah… ain' nothin' dere."

"Nothing there?" She smiled. "Has nothing to do with the fact that she can't touch?"

He furrowed his brow at her, obviously shocked that she knew about Rogue's… gift.

"Kitty told me." She said with a nod.

He grinned "Remy don' need t'touch chère."

"It could serve to be quite the problem though." She grinned back. She enjoyed flirting with men. It was what she was used to. It was her comfort zone.

"Well..." He took another puff before exhaling and turning to face her "maybe y'could help Remy solve dat problem…"

She leaned in, inches from his face "I don't think you could handle me."

"Non?"

She shook her head with a smile "Nope. Besides, you're hopelessly devoted to her anyways. I can tell."

He jerked his head back "What's t'say Remy ain' hopelessly devoted t'you chère?"

With a smile she just shook her head. "Because if you were, you'd have made a move by now."

She hopped off the wall, flicking her cigarette over the edge with a wink. "G'night."

* * *

**Alright folks... there's yer first two chapters. Gosh.**

**:) And please Jess... no spell check k? Or I should say, O:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME! How ever will I know if I suck if no one tells me...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Oh don't you worry... there shall be major Romy... are you kidding me! Rogue rocks the casbah. I don't know if I spelled that right but I'm sure my little spelling pixie will tell me... coughJessicacough** **

* * *

**

3

A week had passed since she'd joined the institute and today was her first danger room experience. Her moment to shine.

She watched as Rogue and Scott fought head to head in the large computer generated alleyway. She flipped around with ease, dodging Cyclops' rays before her final attack. She knocked his visor off, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut before grabbing his neck, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his lips. A life draining kiss.

She dropped his lifeless body and stepped over it as the computer announced the winner of the battle.

The designated medics for the day helped a dazed Scott to his feet and into the control room.

"Sorry sugah, just doin' mah job." She said to Jean with a smile. "Next up. Our show off here gets to take on the king."

AJ smiled nervously looking from face to face "Who… who's the king?"

Rogue menacingly narrowed her eyes "The Wolverine." She was trying to scare her.

"Let's go kid." Logan grunted.

"Oooo!" She grinned "My tiger…" She gave him a small growl causing him to shake his head.

Now she stood in front of him, waiting for the battle to begin. She flashed him a smile before the computer announced the two opponents.

"Good luck…" She said, cracking her knuckles.

He narrowed his eyes "Don't need it." He said with the hint of a smile.

The computer announced the start of the battle.

They stared at each other. Waiting. He could tell she was trying to read him.

Suddenly, she slid sideways, disappearing behind a bunch of crates. He clenched his fists, expecting to have to fend of flying crates. Instead, she flew at him from behind, tackling him to the ground, pinning him down.

"Gunna take more than that to get rid a' me." He smiled, kicking her off. She flipped to her feet with a grin.

"Admit it. That was pretty good."

He didn't answer, instead he charged at her, causing her to jump up, doing a flip over him. She ran up the wall, flipping over him once again, landing crouched on the ground, kicking one foot out to trip him. He grabbed her leg before it made contact with him, taking her by the arm and leg, and throwing her. She slammed against the wall, she fellto the ground with a thud.

"Had enough yet?"

She didn't answer. She simply let out a cough as she slowly pushed herself up off the ground, to a standing position.

She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, her eyes narrowing intensely. This was war now.

She pounced at him, grabbing his wrists quickly giving him a swift kick below the belt. He growled; his claws shooting out as he shook free of her grasp, punching at her head. She grabbed his arm, leaning backwards as his fist grazed by her, narrowly missing her. She continued to dodge his punches before he'd backed her up, slamming her against the wall.

He grabbed her wrists. She kicked him backwards. He pulled her with him. They wrestled on the ground before Logan pinned her down.

He felt her tense up before going limp. She was done.

"Player Wolverine has succeeded." The computer announced.

"Tough break kid." He grinned.

She pushed him off of her. "Don't rub it in." She said, standing up.

"Sore loser. Alright… that's fine." He walked behind her before grabbing her arm and spinning her around "Never kick me there again." He growled.

"Fine… whatever… geeze… boo hoo, poor little Wolverine can't handle a few low kicks…"

As she walked, she began to pull the leather gloves off, walking through the control room doors.

Rogue gave her a cocky grin as she passed by, she made her way to her room to change. It was true, she was a sore loser. She wasn't going to lie. But he'd put up a good fight. After regrouping, she joined the others in the Rec. Room.

"Hey!" Kitty grinned. "You okay? You got kicked around in there pretty good."

She smiled "I'm fine."

"Y'sure?" Gambit furrowed his brow.

She winked at him "Oh… I'm sure." She said with a smile.

Rogue bristled slightly. AJ picked that up immediately.

"Remy'd hate t'see une ange get hurt…" he said, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back.

She gave him a throaty giggle "I'm sure you'd like to help me feel better?"

"Of course mon chère!" He put her hand against his chest. "Remy do… anythin'…"

Rogue stomped over to him. "Ah can't stomach any more o'this bull..." She spat as she passed by him.

"She does that a lot doesn't she?" AJ smiled. No one else was laughing. She suddenly felt extremely guilty. She'd gone too far. Kitty stood up to follow her. AJ held up her hand and shook her head.

"No. Let me."

She knocked on the door.

"Kitty, ah don't want t'talk right now…"

AJ opened the door slightly poking her head in the doorway. "It's not Kitty."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "What d'you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Rogue clenched her jaw, her eyes scanning her room before giving her a nod.

AJ stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Look… I grew up with evil, bitchy, catty women… it's the last thing on earth I'd wish for anyone. I'm sorry."

Rogue stuck out her chin. "Yeah."

"What do you say we call a truce? I think we could make a good team."

Rogue looked away.

AJ sat down on Rogue's bed "He's not my type y'know."

"Who." Rogue frowned.

"Your Gambit. I dated a french guy once... not for me." She shrugged "Besides... he's too nice. He's too charming."

Rogue looked at her with a sarcastic smile "Yeah right. An' he ain't 'mah' Gambit anyways. Ah just get disgusted when ah'm subject t'witness shameless flirtin'."

"Alright." AJ shrugged.

Rogue pressed her lips together. "Where did you grow up?"

"Pardon?" AJ raised her eyebrows. She'd been caught off guard. Everyone had been picking at her to find out more about her past.

"Ah mean, you mentioned you grew up with catty… evil women. Where did you grow up, if y'don't mind me askin'."

"Where didn't I grow up?" She smiled. "Foster homes, juvie, orphanages… more foster homes."

Rogue was intrigued. It was obvious she'd said something to spark her interest.

"You an orphan?"

"Uhh… sort of." AJ ran a hand through her hair "I guess you could say that."

"Me too." Rogue looked away. "The X-men are the only family ah got left."

AJ smiled, holding out a hand. "You forgive me?"

Rogue smiled, shaking her hand with her own gloved hand "Yeah, truce. Just don't pull any funny business with Gambit or ah swear t'god…"

"You really like him don't you?"

"No. Ah don't."

"I promise." AJ winked. "No funny business."

* * *

**Dum dum dummmmm... **

**Maybe that wasn't the right place for that... but just you wait... it get's... interesting... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Ooooo... I just can't wait to get to the good part... not quite in this chapter... soon! SOON!**

* * *

4

AJ met with Professor Xavier as she did every other day, but this time she had a new idea.

"What's on your mind AJ?" he said with a smile, sensing she had something weighing heavily on her.

"It's Rogue." She shook her head "I know this sounds weird… but I wish I could help her some way. I'm a few years older then she is… but I see myself in her."

"You do have quite a bit in common. Aside from your similar pasts, you both have very free spirits."

AJ smiled "She's pretty stubborn too isn't she."

Xavier grinned.

"I was thinking… she can't control her powers right. What if I… figured out a way… to teach her how to focus? I know it sounds…"

"I think it's a great idea." He said with a nod. "Of course we'd have to ask Rogue's opinion, but I'm sure there won't be a problem. However, keep in mind that your powers aren't fully developed yet either."

AJ nodded. "Of course."

When their meeting was over, she made her way to the rec. room. The place everyone always was. She shook her head to herself. What did he mean her powers weren't fully developed! She was almost 25 after all, and he was there to see her combat with Logan. He was about ten years older than her and she nearly took him out. Sure she had to work on her fighting skills, but her mutation? She shook the thought from her head as she rounded the corner. No sense dwelling on it.

She moved over to the girls on the couch, sitting next to Kitty.

"What did you say to her?" She whispered, her eyes falling on Rogue. "She's been in a terrific mood since last night."

AJ smiled with a shrug. "Nothing much."

Jean smiled "As long as you two are getting along."

Kitty raised an eyebrow "Did you tell her your name?

AJ smiled "No. I didn't. I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

"Can I have a hint?"

"My middle name starts with a J."

Kitty raised her eyebrows "What about the A?"

She shrugged "Now that you'll never know. I have to have some mystery right?"

"You have d'right t'anyt'ing y'want chère." Gambit said, crouching behind her seat on the couch. "Y'want me right?"

"I'll tell you what I want when I decide." She grinned.

"What about pool? Y'want Remy t'show you how t'play?"

"That, Cajun, I don't need. I know. And I could take you out."

He chuckled. "Sure."

"Let's make it interesting then. How about we put a little money down? Fifty." AJ turned to face him; she could feel Rogue's eyes on her. She'd keep true to her word. No funny business.

"Uhh… I don't know about that AJ… he's really, really good."

"No no chère… d'girl wants t'play… let her play. Everyone needs t'learn d'hard way now an' den."

AJ stood up, moving over to the pool table. She kicked Bobby and Kurt out with a simple look.

"Hell, I wanna see this." Bobby said with a grin, dropping his pool cue on the table.

She pulled a wallet out of her pocket, furrowing her brow slightly. "Wait… this isn't mine."

Gambit narrowed his crimson colored eyes. She tossed the wallet to him with a wink "Had t'make sure y'had the goods before makin' the bet… right?"

Somehow between her walking in the room and right now, she'd managed to swipe his wallet. She was good. She had practice.

She picked up the pool cue with a smile.

"Yo'cocky chère." Gambit winked "Remy likes dat. Too bad y'gunna lose."

"That's pretty big talk Cajun. Hope you got the skills t'back it up."

"Why don't you make it really interesting?" Logan piped in, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door jamb. "Strip pool?" He said with a small smirk. He'd seen her play. She wouldn't lose.

AJ nodded. "You tryin' t'get me t'take my clothes off there Wolvie?" She said with a grin. "I'm game. That is… if you can handle it. With… an audience."

Remy shrugged "Remy don' need t'worry. Don' plan on losin'."

He set up the rack, offering for her to go first. She shrugged. "If you say so."

She leaned down, closing one eye as she took aim. She took her shot, managing to knock three striped balls into the corner pocket.

"I'll take stripes!" She grinned.

"Y'good chère. Jus' don' get too comfortable."

She studied the table. She wanted to bait him along, don't show your hand right away. She'd fudge the shot.

"Ten ball, right corner pocket." She announced, taking aim and shooting. Rather than hit the ball, the cue ball grazed by, arcing around, bouncing off the side bumper, coming to rest at the back bumper.

"Oops." She made a coy grin. "My bad."

Sure she sacrificed an article of clothing, but she'd made Gambit's next shot near impossible.

Gambit smiled. He knew what she was doing. Down playing her ability.

"Shrit." He narrowed his eyes with an evil grin.

She pulled her shirt off tossing it at him. To his surprise was wearing a white tank top underneath.

He aimed his cue, pointing it nearly completely down towards the table.

"Seven, side pocket." He grinned, taking his shot. The cue ball traveled, slower then usual due to the extreme back spin on it. It hit the orange ball coming to a complete stop. The orange ball moved on its path, knocking into the eight ball before moving across the table and dropping into the side pocket.

AJ smiled "I'm impressed."

Gambit announced his second shot, sinking it and his next one as well. He missed on the fourth turn.

"Your turn."

Gambit smiled, pulling his shirt off causing the girls to hoot and holler.

She declared her shot, sinking it and two other striped balls at once.

AJ simply smiled. She'd set up her next shot perfectly, making it easy to sink her next two shots as well.

She took her next turn, narrowly missing.

"Shoes." Gambit grinned "Remy bein' nice."

"Yeah yeah… you just say that cuz you know it's your turn next…" She pulled off her high heels, stepping on the hem of her jeans.

Gambit took his shot, hitting the wrong ball first. Automatic foul.

"Take 'em off boy."

She took aim as he took his boots off. She couldn't resist. She had to start showing off.

She shot the ball, causing it to jump over three of the wrong balls before making contact with the correct ball, knocking it effortlessly into the proper pocket.

She flashed him a cocky grin. "What should I do with my $50.00?"

Gambit laughed.

"Gloves. Just cuz I'm nice." She winked.

"Pants." He winked back. "Remy ain' nice."

With a hand on her hip she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

"Dead."

She shrugged and unzipped her jeans. "Just remember, I'll get you back."

Gambit watched her take her jeans off before she tossed them at his head. He cocked his head with a grin. Her boycut underwear had a picture of Spongebob on the back, as if she knew she'd be showing them off.

She waved him on, leaning on her pool cue before looking over her shoulder at Bobby who was staring shamelessly. "Take a picture hun, cuz you'll never see this again."

The girls laughed in unison. Truth was they enjoyed watching Gambit get his ass kicked by a woman. Even if she was half undressed.

He sunk another ball but that was where his luck ended.

"Take 'em off cutie." He wouldn't get away from it.

She looked at Rogue with a smile giving her a discreet wink. Rogue tilted her head back and laughed.

"Ah'm all outta ones!" She shook her head.

"Y'give Remy ones! Dat's it!" he said with a mock look of offence.

"Alright Cajun. Game over." AJ cracked her knuckles, taking aim on his remaining four balls. She sank them all in one shot. The ball careened around the table before slowly tapping the eight ball and pushing it into the pocket.

"Done!"

She put the pool cue down on the table. "I told you y'wouldn't win."

Gambit shook his head "Y'good."

She pulled her pants back on, shaking her head "I'm not good, I'm awesome."

"So is that what you did?" Bobby shook his head. "Play pool?"

"I think that's called swindling." Scott grinned.

AJ stiffened up slightly. Sure that's what she'd done, but not with Gambit. She'd had fun.

"What else aren't you telling us?" Kitty grinned "AJ's secret life."

She pulled her shirt back on looking at Logan. "Yeah."

"So who taught you how to play?" Scott asked as she sat down.

"No one. I taught myself." AJ shrugged. She could tell he was probing. He didn't trust her. She could pick that up in a second.

"I just mean… you must have grown up with it or something."

"No. They didn't have a pool table in any of my foster homes." She said firmly. "Or in juvenile hall, or the orphanage."

He didn't seem phased. "I lost my parents when I was young too." He said with a sympathetic nod.

"Really? Did your mom drive you up to the social services office and leave when you were 13 too? 'Cuz if she did…" She chuckled sarcastically slapping her knee "That is more than a coincidence."

This time he had nothing to say back.

He looked at Jean who sat next to him.

"I don't think Scott meant anything by-"

"Y'know what? I don't care." She stood up "You've been overly interested in my past since I got here. If you don't trust me, come out and say it. Don't act like a private detective."

"I don't trust you."

"Fine." She stood up, storming out.

* * *

**Tee hee... I enjoy making Gambit strip.**

**Oops... that was my thinking voice... eee...**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Dear Rogue Gal; in regards to your review. Don't you worry your pretty little head... ;) I gots the whole thing already written out... and I'd NEVER make Gambit fall for anyone but Rogue. Are you KIDDING! ha. LOL. So anyways... no worries... Shelly's got it all under control... :)**

* * *

5

Logan followed her to her room.She slammed the door before he could get out a word.  
He knocked on her door before pushing it open. She had her duffle bag on the bed already.  
"What are you doing?" He grunted.  
"Bakin' a cake." She looked at him. "What does it look like?"  
"Don't pay attention to him… he's protective of-"  
"Of what! All I keep hearing about is how much this place is like a family to everyone… but none of you let anyone in! You're like… a frikkin' cult!"  
He crossed his arms "You wanna stay mysterious? Then don't expect to be fully trusted right off the bat. You've been here for just over a week. You want someone to let you in, maybe you should open up a little bit more."  
"I can't." She shook her head. "I've… done some pretty stupid things."  
"Who hasn't?" He waved it off with a shrug "Don't get your back up just yet… you've managed t'get under their skin. That's a good thing. And Rogue's taken a liking to you which certainly says a lot."  
"Point being!" She propped her hands on her hips.  
"Stick with it kid. They'll warm up to you."  
"Don't call me kid." She muttered, putting her duffle bag away.  
He grinned, closing her door and walking back down the hall. She had a lot of potential. She had a lot of attitude too.

Scott frowned at the glares he was receiving. "It's a fair concern. This person is living with us now and she won't even tell us her name!"  
"What about me!" Rogue shook her head "Y'all don't know mah name… that don't seem t'bother you."  
"That's different."  
"No it's not! It's totally and completely the same!" She shook her head. "Y'got a lot a nerve Scott."  
"What are you going on about anyways… you don't even like her!"  
Rogue stood up with a frown "You can't do this Scott. Y'live in your own little world like everyone in your little bubble is alright."  
Rogue and Kitty left. It was obvious they were upset with him.  
Jean frowned "She's right you know." She shook her head.  
"You were pretty mean." Bobby frowned. "You shouldn't have been so mean."  
Scott frowned. "Well I don't think I was too hard at all."  
"Den you ain' d'nice guy we all thought y'were." Gambit said his head shaking as he walked out the room.  
Not another word was said about it.

AJ sat on the large bay window in the foyer of the second level, her long legs stretched out along the sill.  
"Feel better?" Logan asked with his gruff voice.  
"Yeah." She nodded without turning to face him. She leaned her head on the window, looking down at the thirty foot drop. "Thanks."  
She finally turned to face him, a smile danced across her lips as she stood up on the window sill.  
"Just thinkin'."  
"Don't hurt yourself." He muttered.  
"Haha… you're funny!" She turned around again, looking up at the blue sky through the window. She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes.  
"Ever wonder what it would be like… just to let go and… free fall?"  
Logan furrowed his brow "Can't say I have."  
She looked down at the grass below her.  
He moved up behind her, extending his hand "Come on daredevil."  
She took his hand and turned around, hopping off the sill.  
"I have to go meet with Rogue." She let out a breath. "Thank you. For being… nice."  
He waved her off. "Yeah yeah… just don't let anyone know. It'll ruin my reputation."  
"Promise." She grinned as she walked away.

Rogue had agreed to go over AJ's plan with Professor Xavier.  
"I was thinking, if I let you absorb my power… you'll be able to get a hold of how I focus… and you'll know what I'm talking about." AJ said, leaning forward in her chair. "Does that make sense?"  
"I think it makes perfect sense." Xavier grinned with a nod. "However, you must understand that when Rogue takes your powers you will not have them temporarily."  
"I understand."  
"Also," He frowned "She will absorb some of your memories."  
AJ pressed her lips together, staring at her hands.  
She hesitated before looking up at Rogue and giving her a small nod. "If it'll help."  
Professor Xavier looked from Rogue back to AJ. "I think it's best if you let the idea sink in. We can meet again tomorrow at the same time."  
"No. I want to do it." AJ nodded. "I really do."  
Rogue looked at Professor Xavier before letting out a breath and pulling off one of her gloves. It was never a thrilling experience for her to absorb a new psychie, but when it would help her in the long run, she'd try anything.  
"Wait." AJ held up her hand "Before… we do this. Promise me… you won't tell anyone…"  
Rogue nodded. "Of course. Ah promise."  
She lifted her bare hand, placing it on AJ's. "Ah promise." She said as she began to absorb her powers.  
She closed her eyes, waiting a few seconds before yanking her hand away.  
She looked around the room, her eyes wide open. She was breathing heavily, her heart thudding against her chest. She could hear every beat clearly. She looked at Xavier's watch. She could hear the ticking as if she was holding it right up to her ear.  
"Are you alright?" Xavier furrowed his brow, snapping Rogue back to reality.  
"Yeah… ah'm fine. Just… it's weird." She looked across the room again. "Ah can hear a fly… outside, on the other side of the window."  
He grinned as she turned back to AJ who was slumped back in her chair.  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
Xavier nodded. "Of course."  
She turned and looked at the door "Someone's here."  
There was a knock a split second after the words were out of her mouth.  
"It's Jean."  
Jean opened the door a crack, peeking her head in.  
"Sorry Professor, I just wanted to-" She looked at AJ who was starting to wake up "Is she alright?"  
"She's fine. What is it Jean?" He grinned.  
"I wanted to talk to you… I didn't realize you had-"  
"Something's different about you." Rogue narrowed her eyes "Ah don't know what… but ah can tell."  
Professor smiled at Jean "She's borrowed AJ's powers."  
Rogue stood, helping a groggy AJ to her feet. "We'll leave you two alone Professor. If ah need you, ah know where t'find you."  
She helped AJ through the door, leading her to the rec. room and dropping her on the couch.  
"It's so weird." She shook her head "I feel so weird."  
Rogue nodded "Me too. It's like ah can sense everything around me without even seein' it. Gambit's on his way down the hall."  
"Bonjour mon belle femmes." He grinned as he walked through the door. "Did Gambit hear his name?"  
"Shove it Cajun." She shook her head looking back at AJ. "Y'live with this all the time?"  
The young woman nodded with a hand to her head.  
"Wow." Rogue's eyes were wide. "Ah can't-"  
She spun around and grabbed Gambit's hand before he could rest it on his shoulder.  
"If y'value this hand, ah suggest y'keep it away from me."  
He took a step back, his eyes widening slightly "Dat's creepy chère. How'd y'do dat?"  
"Don't matter. Go." She pointed to the door. She didn't want him knowing what she and AJ were planning.  
He shrugged and walked away leaving the two girls alone again.  
"You're pretty good at it y'know." AJ grinned "It took me a while to figure it all out."  
"I could smell him." Rogue shook her head. "His cologne. From down the hall. Don't need y'powers f'that, the guy practically takes a shower in it every mornin'."  
AJ laughed. "So how long do you have my… gift… for?"  
Rogue shrugged. "Probably a day."  
"Then let's get crackin'." AJ grinned.  
Rogue pressed her lips together and knit her brow "Your mom…"  
AJ looked at her "What about her?"  
"You really loved her."  
She clenched her jaw and looked away before nodding slightly. "Is that all you got?"  
Rogue nodded. "You think about her a lot."  
AJ let out a deep breath and shook her head "Okay. So anyways… what you'll wanna do is try to focus all that energy from me, into finding that spot inside your brain that controls your powers. Everyone has it; it's just a matter of finding it."  
Rogue closed her eyes and did as she was told.  
She decided it would be best if she didn't bring up the other thing that she'd picked up from AJ's mind. If that was the way she reacted when her mother was brought up, she wouldn't like to talk about this anyways.

* * *

**Okay... so far so good... betcha can't guess what's gunna happen in the next one... hehehe... It's the good one... here it comes... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is... :)**

* * *

6

Storm took the stool next to Bobby, placing a bowl of salad down on the counter in front of her.  
"Is everything alright Bobby? You haven't touched your dinner."  
He shrugged, rolling a meatball around his plate of spaghetti. "Just thinkin', y'know?"  
"Did you want to talk about it?" she asked, biting a mouthful of Greek salad.  
He let out a breath "I don't know…"  
"Is it school?" She turned to face him better. "You can talk to me."  
He smiled "Yeah, I know."  
Storm had always been his secret confidant. He could tell her anything.  
"Promise you won't flip?"  
"I don't like where this is headed." She raised an eyebrow.  
"There's this… person. A girl. I sort of… like."  
Storm grinned "Oh. A girl."  
"Yeah."  
"I see. Go on." Storm nodded, putting down her fork to concentrate better.  
"I don't want to say anything… she's really… above my level."  
Storm furrowed her brow "Bobby, don't say that. You under estimate yourself."  
"You don't understand Storm." He shook his head.  
"Then help me understand."  
Jubilee danced into the kitchen with a grin causing Bobby to clam up.  
He wouldn't talk with Jubilee there.  
"Hello!" She greeted them, opening the fridge door. She yammered on for a bit about God knows what before giving them a wave and leaving, her arms full of snacks.  
"The girls must be having a sleep over again."  
"Yeah, either that or Jubilee's lettin' herself go."  
Storm smiled, "So anyways… you were saying."  
Bobby let out a breath. "She's above my level. She's… beautiful and smart and funny… and she's a little older."  
Storm frowned. Bobby was eighteen and most of the girls he hung around with were his age or younger.  
"Do I know this young woman?"  
He ran his hand through his hair with a smile "That's it…. That's all you're getting out of me."  
He picked up his plate and excused himself.

Logan couldn't sleep. What else was new? He trudged down the hall, wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.  
He followed the sound of music coming from the rec. room. Probably the TV.  
As he got closer, he could tell it wasn't the TV. It was the piano.  
No one ever touched the piano. No one that he knew of knew how to play.  
He stopped in the doorway watching her stroke the keys slowly; plunking out random notes, getting a feel for it.  
She began to play. She was pretty good. Then she started to sing.  
She had to know he was standing there, it was her gift.  
"When you were here before… couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel… you're skin makes me cry. Y'float like a feather… in a beautiful world…" She stopped singing, still playing the melody. It wasn't Logan's taste, but she was good.  
She let out a breath, looking down at the keys and continued. "I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control. I want a perfect body…I want a perfect soul." She let out another breath. She was struggling to get through it for some reason. As if the words were painful for her to sing. "I want you to notice… when I'm not around. Y'so very special… I wish I was special. But I'm a creep… I'm a weirdo… what the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here."  
She finished the song, rested her forehead on the piano and shook her head.  
"Yer pretty good."  
She gasped and spun around, clutching a hand to her chest. "Jesus! Logan!" she breathed heavily "You scared the shit outta me."  
He furrowed his brow.  
She obviously read his confused expression. "…Rogue."  
That's all she needed to say. He put two and two together.  
"Yer good."  
She shook her head "No I'm not." She looked away, blushing slightly.  
He moved over to her seat at the piano, sitting down next to her.  
"Y'should learn t'take a compliment."  
She let out a breath. "You can't sleep either?"  
"Nah. Rarely ever can." He shrugged. "What's up with you?"  
"Honest?" She turned to face him "I'm too jumpy. I'm… scared."  
He studied her face. She wasn't lying.  
"I mean… not scared per-say…" She cracked her neck. Couldn't let the tough chick image dissipate. "I'm used to being aware of…everything around me and now… it feels like I'm so… vulnerable."  
He shook his head with a laugh "You? Vulnerable?"  
"Yeah, laugh it up." She shoved his shoulder.  
"I don't know kid; it's just kinda hard to imagine you afraid." He leaned back. "Not the damsel in distress type."  
She looked him in the eye, slowly moving in, inches from his face. "Don't call me kid." She whispered softly before pressing her lips against his.  
He moved back slightly causing her to bristle.  
Her intense stare pierced through him like a knife. Even without her powers she was able to pull that look off.  
"I think it's time for bed." He stood up. "I'll walk you to your room."  
She stared at him for a moment, silently processing the information before nodding and standing up.  
"No thanks. I'll be fine."  
She walked past him quickly, heading up to her room.  
She felt incredibly stupid. If only she'd had her powers, she wouldn't have been so brazen. She cracked her knuckles as she pushed her window open, propping herself up in the sill and lighting her cigarette. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Rogue smiled as AJ walked through the doorway. She looked tired.  
"Ah couldn't sleep a wink last night." She shook her head "Ah could hear everything… drove me nuts."  
AJ smiled, rubbing her eyes with a small yawn "I couldn't hear anything… drove me nuts."  
Gambit grinned "Mon poor fleur." He took Rogue's gloved hand. "Remy c'n tire you out…"  
"Bite me Swamp Rat."  
"Any time chère." He grinned.  
AJ ruffled up Bobby's hair, flopping down in the couch beside him.  
"It's good t'be back. Didn't realize how much I missed the sound of a humming bird whirring around through the night… driving me insane…"  
"You can really here zat?" Kurt furrowed his brow with a smile.  
"Believe it." Rogue's eyes widened.  
AJ balanced a pen on the tip of her finger as she spoke, kicking her feet up on the coffee table with a grin. "So how's Jean feeling?"  
Rogue furrowed her brow, about to ask what she meant when Jean walked around the corner.  
"Did I hear my name?"  
AJ sat up, her eyes wide as she looked at Jean. She narrowed her eyes with a grin "My my my… Rogue was right… there is something different about you…"  
Jean shook her head "I don't know what you mean." She said with a grin.  
"Oh. Okay." AJ pressed her lips together. "Listen boys, can I have a moment with my ladies. Girl stuff."  
"Girl stuff…" Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up and followed Bobby and Remy out of the room.  
Jean closed the door behind them, searching AJ's face.  
"How did you know?"  
"I can tell these kinda things. Hell, even Rogue picked it up with my powers."  
"What? What did Ah pick up?" Rogue shook her head.  
"How long?"  
Jean let out a breath "I don't know. I think about… two months."  
"You haven't told him. Have you?"  
"No!" Jean let out a laugh "God no!"  
"What is goin' on!"  
"She's knocked up." AJ said with a grin, her gaze moving over to Rogue.  
Rogue's jaw dropped, looking at Jean as a small smile began to spread across her lips.  
"Serious?"  
Jean nodded. She couldn't hide her excitement. She was practically glowing.  
She and Scott had only been married for four months. They'd planned on waiting at least two years before starting a family, especially since Jean was still a crucial member of the X-men.  
She stood up, moving over to Jean and giving her a careful hug "Congratulations!"  
Jean smiled "Thanks. I don't know how to tell Scott. He'll flip."  
"Ah, he'll live." AJ waved a hand in the air "Him havin' a hissy fit certainly isn't going to change the fact that you're having a baby."  
She flipped her long dark blonde locks over her shoulder, looking back to the TV set.  
"Logan."  
"Excuse me?" Jean furrowed her brow.  
The doors opened and Logan stepped in, looking from Jean to Rogue.  
"I hate when she does that." Rogue shook her head with a smile. "It's so creepy."  
"Hope I'm not interrupting." He grunted.  
"No." Jean smiled "We're finished. Our human doorbell here announced your arrival."  
AJ smiled at her over her shoulder, pulling her hat down over one eye with a fake pout. "That's all I am t'you!"  
She stood up, suddenly filled with a bought of confidence. She had him where she wanted him after all, she could tell as soon as he walked in the door.  
She walked over to the door, moving past him slowly.  
"Take care tiger." She gave him a wink, walking down the hall with full knowledge that he was watching her. She'd missed her powers.  
"Yo!" Rogue clapped her hands together. "Eyes forward soldier."  
Logan snapped back to reality, giving her a grunt. "You gunna use that, or is it just for decoration?"  
She looked at the remote in her hand with a smile. "Decoration. So what was up with that? Y'checkin' out the new girl?"  
He narrowed his eyes leaning close to her "Excuse me." He whispered, snatching the remote from her hand.  
"Hey!" Rogue protested with a laugh "You men are all alike. Take, take, take."

AJ made her way down to the danger room. She wanted to take advantage of the facilities, and it was such a great way to use her powers. She'd blindfolded herself and set the computer level to difficult. She wanted to push herself.  
Gambit watched from the control room. He'd volunteered to help her out, and besides, he couldn't turn down the opportunity to watch her bound around the danger room.  
Bobby stood behind Gambit, his arms crossed as he watched her intently. It was amazing how she could tell what was going on despite the blindfold. She evaded attacks and took computer opponents out with what looked like the greatest of ease.  
"Don' get y'hopes up mon homme."  
Bobby furrowed his brow. "What?"  
"Gambit c'n read yo'emotions. Remember?"  
The young man shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about."  
The computer announced the end of the fight and AJ made her way up to the control room.  
"Hey kid!" She grinned "Did I impress you gentlemen?"  
Bobby chuckled causing Gambit to shake his head. "Dere gentlemen in d'room dat Remy don' know 'bout?"  
"Good point." AJ laughed.  
"You're pretty impressive AJ." Bobby shook his head "Blindfolded?"  
"That's not all I can do with a blindfold…" She grinned. "Okay boys. I'm gunna go hit the showers. Be good."

For the next few days, she couldn't help but notice the effort Logan put into avoiding her. Not that she minded. Normally, she loved toying with men, playing with their emotions, baiting them along until she was fed up; until she got what she wanted from them. Or vice versa. But something about him was different. It was like he didn't care about that sort of thing which made the cat/mouse chase unappealing.  
She shook the thought from her head as she pushed her dresser. It screeched across the floor until coming to rest next to her window. Perfect.  
She stepped up on her dresser, using it as a support to step up onto her window sill. She poked her head out the open window and smiled at the starry sky. She could reach the roof from here. Even more perfect.  
Footsteps. She spun around, nearly losing her balance, she caught herself slicing her hand on the window sill in the process.  
She cursed, jumping off the sill and grabbing her hand with a wince. AJ stomped towards her door with a frown. She pulled her door open and stepped out, her attention on her bleeding hand. She practically ran into the pedestrian walking by her door.  
"Watch it kid." He barked, grabbing her shoulders to keep her balanced. "Rogue take yer powers again?"  
She didn't look at him, her eyes still fixed on her wound. "Sorry… no…"  
"Jeeze… what did y'do?" He furrowed his brow, looking at her hand as she blinked slowly.  
"I fell." Her face was beginning to turn pale; she looked up at him and shook her head "I think I'm gunna throw up."  
"Well… do it that way would ya?" He took her arm and led her to the bathroom, pulling the first aid kit out of the cupboard.  
"Can't take a hit eh?" He said with a hint of a grin, running her hand under water.  
She leaned back resting her head against the wall. "It's the blood… can't stand the sight of my own blood."  
He dried her hand, holding the towel in place for a bit to stop the bleeding.  
"Thank you. I mighta passed out." She said with a smile as color began to return to her face.  
"Yeah. Don't mention it." He grunted keeping his eyes on her wound. He pulled some gauze out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around the cut. "There. Now stay outta trouble."  
She smiled "Don't think that's possible."  
He smirked.  
"Was that a smile?" She chuckled "A rare occurrence for the face of a tiger. Excuse me… Wolverine."  
He shrugged, packing up the first aid kit as he spoke. "Nah, just need a good reason t'smile."  
She tilted her head slightly "Am I a good reason?"  
Logan squared his jaw, looking down at the kit.  
She pressed her lips together.  
"I'm sorry." She let out a breath, frustrated with the curse of her normally acceptable flirtations. "I… I didn't mean-" she frowned.  
"Hey. Don't…" He shook his head.  
They stared at each other for a moment before she moved in.  
He kissed her slowly, running a hand through her hair, lifting her up setting her on the sink.  
"Wait." She pushed him back slightly. She let out a breath before moving in again, pressing herself against him.They made their way down the hall to his room, amazingly without being seen. She kicked the door closed behind them, tearing his shirt off over his head, throwing him onto his bed avidly, caught up in the passion of the moment. She pulled off her own shirt, their lips parting for a mere second as she ran her hands along his firm chest.  
There was no going back now.

* * *

**Jessica... I think you're dad's cheating on me.**

**Hah... I just realized how weird that must sound to everyone else...**


	7. Chapter 7

**And then there was more...**

* * *

7

AJ squinted at the sun shining through the window onto her face. She furrowed her brow. Her room was on the west side of the building.

She sat up quickly as the night before came back to her. She'd fallen asleep. She gathered her clothes together; pulling them on hastily as she mentally kicked herself for spending the entire night. Being careful not to draw any attention, she closed the door silently behind her, tiptoeing back through the hall to her room. Thankfully it was still early enough that no one was awake yet. And no one caught her.

Gambit grinned as he rounded the corner to the rec. room. She sat on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table. Alone.

Pretty much everyone had gone out for the day, taking advantage of the beautiful spring weekend that had shown up in the midst of a bought of rain. But not her. She liked her alone time.

And he liked her alone time too.

She chuckled at the TV, shaking her head before flipping through the channels.

His smile widened as he moved over to her, kneeling behind her, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Remy loves d'sound a' yo' laugh chère…"

She spun around, giving him a scowl. "Y'know, ah love the sound a'you leavin'. So we're even."

He moved around the couch, sitting down next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Now y'know dat ain' true." He winked at her.

"Y'right." She scooted a few inches away from him "It's a toss up between that an' you not talkin'."

He grinned "Dat would really put a hamper on mah charm…" he whispered, using his partially gloved hand to turn her chin towards him, moving in slightly.

Her eyes burned. "You got a lot a nerve comin' in here like this Cajun. Ah oughta-"

He moved in quickly, laying a soft kiss on her lips before she could protest.

She pushed him away, punching him in the arm with a fierce look.

"What the hell are you doin'!" She shouted "Ah swear t'god swamp rat! You lookin' t'get killed!"

"Relax mon fleur. Remy's fine." He smirked.

"You ain't gunna be fine when Ah'm done with ya!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Don' get all bent out o'shape…"

"Bent outta shape?" She furrowed her brow, her green eyes piercing through him with a slightly defeated look. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt come over him. He looked away before taking her gloved hand and planting a kiss on the back.

"Ah don' do it to upset you chère."

She pulled her hand away. "Well it does."

He carefully tucked her hair behind her ear, catching her eye despite her best efforts to look away.

"Y'don' have t'live like dat chère. You don' deserve it."

"Gambit, please." She closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. "Ah just wanna watch TV. Alright?"

"Alright." He said, raising his hands and turning attention to the TV.

They watched TV in silence until Kitty and AJ walked through the doors.

"Hey!" Rogue grinned. "Y'have fun?"

Kitty looked winded. She'd picked out a cute pink jogging outfit for their outing, focused on how adorable she'd look.

She wasn't much of an outdoor girl.

AJ smiled and tightened her pony tail "It's so beautiful out there! You should come out with us." she pulled her leg up to her side, stretching her muscles before taking a drink of water.

Gambit winked at Rogue "It's beautiful enough in here."

She grunted as she stood.

"Stop!" The remote in her hand charged up, glowing bright pink, before she threw it at the floor causing it to explode.

She stomped out of the room, storming past everyone that was returning from their morning outing to fill up on lunch.

AJ frowned at Gambit "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He shook his head, feeling like he was getting ganged up on.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Everyone can make things explode." Kitty crossed her arms before zipping out the door after Rogue. "Wait… please… I can't handle more running!"

Kitty knocked into Logan as she passed by him.

"Geeze… doesn't anyone watch where they're goin' in this damn mansion?"

"Sorry…" Kitty frowned, moving past him and chasing Rogue again.

AJ laughed at Gambit announcing that she was going to have a shower as she turned the corner.

AJ gave Logan a smile. It was an awkward smile. "Hi." She'd never had to deal with the morning after syndrome.

"Hi." He lowered his voice. "Listen… about last night…"

"You wanna keep it on the down low." She smiled "I understand. I'm all over you." She shook her head "It. I'm all over it. Not you…" She chuckled uneasily "that wouldn't make sense… cuz then it wouldn't be on the down low…" she shook her head again "Please stop me."

He smirked. She was rambling nervously. It was cute.

"Right." She smacked her hands together, running her tongue along her lower lip "I'm just gunna go."

"Y'know, y'didn't have t'leave." He crossed his arms.

"I haven't left yet." She joked with a grin.

"No, this morning."

She shook her head, her mouth hanging open slightly. "I don't… understand."

He smiled "Think about it." He said, moving past her.

She watched him walk away with a confused look on her face.

After her shower, she headed over to Rogue's room. She wanted to scope out the damage.

She pushed the door open, giving her a smile. "What's up?"

"Ah don't wanna talk right now. Please." Rogue rolled over on her bed, facing away from the door.

"That's fine." AJ shrugged, sitting down on her bed, crossing her legs "Then I'll just sit here."

Rogue let out a breath and sat up. "He just can't get it through his thick skull that ah don't want t'be chased by him!"

"But you do." AJ smiled.

"No ah don't!" she frowned.

AJ shrugged. "Okay."

"Ah don't!" her protest came out as a squeal.

AJ raised her hands "I didn't say anything!"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at a grinning AJ.

"You may not want to be chased… but you like the attention."

She let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "Whatever."

"Come on. You can't tell me you don't like the Cajun charmer fawning all over you. He thinks you're beautiful. He obviously thinks you're worth the pursuit, otherwise he'd have given up a long time ago."

"He just likes t'bug me. That's all." She crossed her arms and looked down.

"I don't think that's true and I think you know it. You just don't want to get hurt."

AJ held Rogue's intense stare. She wasn't one to back down.

"Ah do not."

AJ shrugged "That's fine then."

"Don't do that!" She flopped down on her back.

AJ chuckled and smacked her leg. "Don't take life so seriously Rogue! It doesn't last long enough for that."

She rolled her eyes "Listen t'you, wise ol'woman. Y'four years older then me."

"Actually, almost five." She grinned "But I've been around the block kid. And then some."

"Kid. Don't call me that. Logan calls me that. Bugs the hell outta me."

"Me too." She scrunched up her nose before letting out a laugh and pushing the auburn haired young woman back down.

Later that evening, practically everyone had decided to go out for the night, leaving the mansion virtually empty to those who preferred to stay in.

Logan stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take him to the second floor. A hand stuck in just before the door closed, holding it open, and her bangles clicking against the metal. AJ poked her head in grinning at him.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride?"

"Knock yourself out." He shrugged.

She stepped in, crossing her arms as she watched the doors close. Once they were secure, she turned to face him, pushing the emergency button with a wicked smirk.

He looked slightly shocked, and even more shocked when she pushed him back against the wall, pressing herself against him.

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Rogue threw her hands up in the air and huffed.

"Ah was startin' t'think you were dead! An' the damn elevator wasn't workin'! Were you stuck in there!"

"Woah there nelly!" She chuckled. "One question at a time hun." She stepped out of the elevator.

Rogue rolled her eyes "Whatever, ah'm not goin' in there without you."

"Why?" AJ shook her head.

"The Cajun's in there." Logan chuckled.

Rogue shot him a nasty look from over her shoulder.

They walked to the rec. room, and sure enough, sitting next to Kitty on the couch was Gambit.

"See?" Logan shrugged as he stepped by the two girls.

"Did d'room jus' light up?" Gambit winked at Kitty "Or did Remy hear d'voice of an'angel?"

"Sit down swamp rat, I'm not yer type." Logan grunted taking the seat on the stool by the pool table.

"Hey!" Bobby grinned, moving over to the two girls "Do you guys wanna play darts?"

Rogue smiled and shook her head "Ah'm no good at darts."

Bobby looked at AJ who shook her head and held up her bandaged hand.

"Sorry… I'm out."

Kurt volunteered to play with Bobby with a smile.

The two girls moved over to the small couch, sitting down in unison.

"Dere's Remy's girl." He winked at Rogue. "Keepin' distance… see?"

She rolled her eyes with the hint of a smile. "Ah see Cajun."

Kitty smacked his arm. "Okay, I'll go first. You promised, remember?"

Gambit looked at her with a grimace. "Yeah chère… go ahead."

He'd promised Kitty he'd play Clue with her. "But y'need one more player."

"Well, I'll play." AJ shrugged. It'd been years since she'd played a board game. "I'll lose, but I'll play. As long as I can be Ms. Scarlet."

Kitty giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Rogue?"

She shrugged "Ah guess. One game, y'hear me Kitty?"

"What about you Tiger?" AJ asked, looking at Logan as she took the red piece. "Y'wanna be the Mustard to my Scarlet?"

He smiled and sat back "I'll pass thanks."

He watched as the four of them played their game. They all laughed together, the unlikely group of friends. He couldn't help but stare at her. The way she laughed and moved, the sound of her voice; he gritted his teeth, adjusting in his seat once he realized what he was doing.

After a drawn out game, AJ made her guess before gloating shamelessly. "I am the Colombo of a new generation." She said standing up and bowing. "Except without the glass eye. That was creepy. And a better wardrobe. More like Sherlock Holmes… without the opium dependence of course."

Gambit sat back "Y'pretty good. Y'cheated."

"Nah, I just know how t'read people." She shrugged, sitting back down. "Trust me, if I cheated, you'd be broke."

Rogue suppressed a laugh. She understood exactly what AJ meant. When she'd taken her powers, she'd also absorbed the part of her memory that contained her idea of 'cheating'.

"And naked."

AJ nodded "Right. And naked."

"Well, Remy's already broke so…" He stood up and proceeded to take his clothes off.

The three girls hooted as Kitty threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Sit down!" AJ shook her head "You're terrible! Y'got no… class."

He laughed as he sat back down "Didn' realize dere was class involved."

"You got a lot t'learn."

"Care t'teach Remy?"

She held his stare. He was playing with her. Testing his limits.

She shook her head with a laugh "Maybe some other time. You remind me alright?" She tossed her red game piece at him.

The sound of her new friends' laughter brought a smile to her face. Friends. She actually had friends.

* * *

**Aw. now wasn't that touching?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah... I've run out of funny comments so just read it. Alright!**

* * *

8

There was a knock on his door. He flicked the light on his nightstand on, looking at the clock next to it. It read 2:00 am. No matter, he wasn't sleeping anyways.

He pulled his pajama bottoms on and moved over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hi." She said flatly. He furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. "I hope I'm not… bothering you…"

He shook his head. "No, of course not." He pulled the door open further, stepping aside.

She stepped in; rubbing her hands together slowly "I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything alright?" he frowned.

"Yeah…" She let out a breath, looking him in the eye as she sat down on his bed. She was lying. "I just…"

He crossed his arms and squared his jaw. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking… about things. About how… nice everyone's been to me."

"That's what you wanted. Remember?"

She nodded "I know but I was just thinking about how much fun we were having. And then it dawned on me. I've never had friends before. Not even when I was little. There's a reason for that." She looked at her hands "I don't deserve this Logan."

He frowned "Why would y'say that?"

"Because it's true." She looked up at him again. "Believe me."

He sat down next to her on the bed letting out a breath, resting his elbows on his knees. "You might be able to convince yourself… but I don't sway too easily."

"You should." She squeezed her hands together and shut her eyes.

He shook his head "We've all made mistakes in the past kid. That's what life's about. You should know that. If any one of us here was judged on our past, then very few of us would deserve to have good friends. Myself included."

She looked up at him, pressing her lips together.

"Yer… a beautiful, smart, funny, talented young woman. What makes you think I deserve you?"

She knit her brow, looking back down at her hands "You really think that?"

"I don't waste my time with just anyone." He smiled. She looked at him again, her blue eyes glistening.

"God… Look at me… now I'm all emotional." She huffed, running the back of her hand under her eyes.

He laughed quietly giving his head a shake. "Don't do that around me."

"I'm sorry. I… don't normally do this. Just… no one's ever said anything like that to me before." She pressed her lips together again.

He stared at her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear before moving in. He kissed her gently. He wasn't one for sharing emotions, but he hated to see someone he cared about hurting.

She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as they lay down. "You're not bad yourself Tiger." She whispered.

He laughed as she reached over and turned out the light.

AJ sat upright once the sun had lured her from her sleep. She looked at him, a small smile dancing across her lips. Her eyes traced the lines of his face delicately, watching his chest rise with every breath he took. She looked at the clock. She'd fallen asleep again, but this time, she didn't feel guilty. She let out a breath as realization dawned on her, the smile falling from her face as she turned around, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Where you goin'?" He asked, putting a hand on her arm.

She hesitated. "I figured I'd leave before it got too late and people started-"

He squared his jaw and nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

She gave him a half hearted peck on the cheek before scooting through her door. He could have stopped her if he wanted to, but the truth was; he felt the same way she did. And he felt the same way about it as she did; apprehensive would be putting it lightly.

Jean smiled at AJ as she walked through the doorway. "How's it-" she furrowed her brow "Is everything alright?"

AJ grinned "Yeah." She bumped into the door jamb, rolling her eyes "Just a lot on my mind."

"I guess so. I've seen her practically dodge bullets! It was so Matrix…" Bobby grinned.

"And now you're bumping into things." Jean narrowed her eyes.

"Don't." AJ gave her a warning point.

Jean raised her hands "I'm not!" she smiled. "Cross my heart."

"Hey Bobby…" AJ punched him in the shoulder "Why don't you go see if you can find Gambit."

"What?"

She gave him a silent look "Now?"

He stood up and muttered on his way out.

She closed the door behind him "You told him yet?"

"No." Jean shook her head. "I'm thinking about how."

The door swung open, smacking AJ in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry AJ." Storm put a hand to her mouth before furrowing her brow "I thought… you…"

"I'm a little distracted." She shook her head and frowned.

"Is everything alright? I hope I'm not disrupting anything." Storm asked, looking from AJ to Jean. "Everything's fine. We're just talking about…"

"Boys." AJ finished her sentence with a grin. "A debate really. I think it's absolutely fine if there's a bit of an age difference. And Jean here…"

"Well, I think it's alright too." Jean shrugged before meeting AJ's stare before giving her a small grimace. She missed that cue totally.

Storm raised an eyebrow "Right. Anyways, AJ, Professor Xavier mentioned something about having a meeting with you."

"Right!" AJ threw her hand in the air "I forgot! I'm meeting with him and Rogue…" She muttered as she walked through the doorway.

* * *

**Short one. Man... I'm just trying to get this stuff on here. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

9

Gambit grinned at the girls as they walked out of Xavier's office, chatting up a storm.

He leaned against the wall and admired her as she neared him. "So mon chère. Care t'join Remy fo' a night on d'town?"

Rogue looked up at him, squaring her jaw.

"I'd love to!" AJ smiled. "Oh! Were… you not talking to me?" she looked from Rogue back to Gambit. "My bad…"

Rogue shot her a nasty look before shaking her head. "Ah don't feel like goin' out Gambit."

"Well what 'bout you dove?" He winked at AJ "You keep Remy company…"

"Of course I'll come." She grinned, stepping towards him "As long as you let me believe I wasn't your second choice…"

"Anyt'in fo'you mon amour." He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "An' maybe later y'can show Remy how t'… take it off… wit' class…"

They were trying to make her jealous.

"Alright fine!" She huffed. "I'll go!"

She stomped past them, her arms crossed tightly as she headed towards her room.

AJ linked arms with Gambit, tilting her head back and laughing. "You never cease to amaze me you know."

"Remy tries chère." He smiled before giving her a look. "So tell me who yo'thinkin' bout."

"Excuse me?" She pulled her arm away. "How dare you insinuate that I'm thinking of anyone but you?"

His grin widened "Didn' think y'felt so strongly 'bout me." He looked at her "Love?"

She let out a laugh and moved away "Don't… don't do that."

"Jus' speakin' d'truth chère." He shrugged. "Who's d'lucky man?"

"There is no lucky man because there is none of that feeling." She shook her head, and held up her hand. "You're just wrong. Besides… who have you seen me with? No one."

"Been wrong before." He shrugged. "But y'distracted, non?"

She nodded running a hand through her hair. "Lots of things goin' on up here." She said, tapping her temple.

They rounded the corner to the Rec. room. "Why don't y'come out with us t'night? Y'keep an eye on Remy fo' Rogue." He winked. "Do y'good."

She smiled "Sure. It's been a while."

Once Gambit had left, she moved over to the couch and waited. He was coming.

He was chewing a toothpick as he sat down next to her, rolling it around on his tongue before offering her a crooked smile.

"Everything alright?"

She looked forward and shrugged slightly "Yeah, I guess." She licked her lips "I don't know."

"Y'know… if it'd make y'feel better…" He cracked his knuckles. This was hard for him. "I mean, we don't have t'keep anything secret."

She shook her head "No, it wouldn't."

He nodded, silently relieved that she hadn't agreed. "Good."

"It's not that Tiger." She grinned, looking at him "I don't know."

He nodded. They both knew what it was, but neither one of them wanted to admit it.

The music pulsed through the club speakers. AJ grinned as she looked out on all the dancing people, laughing and having a good time.

Gambit put his arm around Rogue as he ordered another round of drinks.

"Why don't y'come dance with Remy?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"No. Ah don't think it's safe… it's too crowded down there." She shook her head.

He shrugged and stood up. "Dere's lot's o'fine ladies out dere..." he started to say before walking out of ear shot.

Kitty sucked back another shot and shook her head "This is like my fifth one of these an' I don't feel a thing!" She shook her head with a goofy grin. Her slurred speech made Rogue and AJ laugh.

Rogue's eyes wandered back to the dance floor. She watched his every move, just to make sure he wasn't getting too cozy with any of the bimbos down there.

"Did you want me to go dance with him?" AJ leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Rogue pressed her lips together before nodding.

AJ grinned from ear to ear before zipping down to the floor. This used to be her life. Clubbing, getting as much out of one man as she could. But now, she was just doing it for fun. With her friends.

She grabbed the Cajun by the arm, pulling him away from a clutching blonde.

"Hey hun." She winked seductively "Care t'dance with a stranger?'

He grinned "'Course." He gave the blonde an apologetic look before turning his attention to AJ.

A new song with a reggae beat came on. She danced closely to him before moving in. "I have to admit. I'm here against my will."

He looked up at the table where the other two sat. Rogue looked away when his eyes met hers.

He smiled, running his hand up her back as they danced "Better make it look good den."

Kitty shrugged "They're pretty good. She dances like they do in that movie with Patrick Swaze.. you know the one where they dance all cool."

Rogue pressed her lips together "Yeah."

"Hey! Storm!"

"What?" Rogue furrowed her brow.

"And Wolvie!" Kitty stood up and waved "Yooou hoooo!"

"Stop!" Rogue shook her head with a laugh "Y'sound like a fool!"

Storm smiled, pulling her companion along with her as she made her way over to the two.

"What are you doin' here? This ain't a place ah'd expect t'see you." Rogue smiled at Logan, pulling the stool out next to her for Storm.

"'Ro wanted some company." He crossed his arms with a frown "Now that you have some…"

"Oh, please don't leave." Storm put a hand on his arm "It'll do you good to get out once in a while."

"To a place like this? Who even likes this music?"

Rogue pointed to the dance floor "Looks like they're likin' it alright." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe a little too much…"

AJ had her arm around his neck, dipping her head back mid laugh. His hand on her hip, feeling every move she made to the beat. She ran her hand up her side and closed her eyes, feeling the heavy beat of the music.

Rogue squared her jaw. Even though she hated watching them dance like that, she'd much rather it be with someone she trusted then with some floozy. She'd much rather it be her…

"What's wrong with you?" Kitty punched Logan in the arm.

He ignored her, staring at the dance floor with a frown.

AJ had moved on to another guy while Gambit made his way back up to the others. He greeted Storm with her affectionately given nickname, Stormy, before looking Logan in the eye with a cocky grin.

"Interesting."

"What." Logan grunted.

He simply shrugged, sitting down across from Rogue, giving her a kiss on the back of the hand.

The song trailed off, before switching to the next in line. AJ started her way off the floor, squeezing her way through the crowd of people. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she looked at her feet, continuing on over to them.

"It's been so long!" She laughed as she sat down. "I'm a little winded!"

Logan squared his jaw. "I bet."

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head "You'll get your turn."

"Yeah." He let out a small laugh "I'll pass."

The waitress came over, excusing herself past Logan and setting down a drink in front of AJ.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the bar there." She grinned, pointing at the young man at the bar who offered her a wink.

AJ smiled, taking a sip and giving him a small wave.

Logan let out a short laugh "Yer priceless."

She stared at him.

"Y'got em eatin' outta yer palm… don't you?"

She grabbed him by the arm "Can I talk to you for a minuet? Alone."

She pulled him behind her, dragging him outside before crossing her arms tightly "What is your problem!"

"My problem?"

"Yes!" She huffed "You're acting like a giant ass hole!"

He grabbed her arm "And you're acting like a-"

She pushed him away "Don't you dare. Don't act like some overbearing jealous… whatever!" she gritted her teeth "I'm having fun Logan. I'm sorry if that isn't your idea of fun, but it's mine. This is who I am. This is what I do. Maybe I was just blinded by the big tough guy with a heart act, but you were the one that said I was worth the trouble."

"Well… maybe I was wrong."

She pressed her lips together "I guess so. But then I was too. Wasn't I?"

She turned around and started to walk away.

"What, yer runnin' again? What else is new?" He scoffed, giving his head a shake as he watched her walk away.

It was better this way. For both of them.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

10

Kitty rubbed her head as she pulled her leather gloves on. "Why did you let me drink?"

"Let you drink!" Rogue shook her head "Sugah, you ain't mah responsibility."

AJ stomped through the door, yanking her gloves on and pulling her hair back in a pony tail "Let's get this over with already."

The two girls exchanged a look.

Scott slapped his hands together, calling for everyone to gather around. "Alright people, let's do this!"

He announced the plan for the session. They were to do a mock rescue. A team exercise.

They made their way down to the arena. Logan called for everyone to gather around before barking off directions. Who was in charge of what and where they were to be.

They all went to their appropriate positions and waited for the simulation to begin.

AJ sat on the steps. Gambit and Scott had been captured. They were rendered useless until one of the other team members rescued them. They were to get them out of the building and retrieve some documents from the main room before time was up.

"Simulation begin."

Rogue smacked AJ on the arm. "Let's go."

They made their way into the building. Their task was to retrieve the documents. What the documents were, neither of them knew.

The whole thing started fine, until an unexpected explosion. The building shook violently.

The two girls stared at one another.

"Are you out?" Logan's voice cracked through their radios.

"We don't have the documents yet." Rogue, relayed back to him "We almost have them… y'gotta give us like five more minuets."

"No time. Forget them."

AJ shook her head. "No way! We're almost there!"

"I said forget them." He said firmly. "Scott took out the corner of the building. It's goin' down. Get out."

AJ squared her jaw. "You go. I'll be out in a minuet."

Rogue stared at her silently. There was no point in fighting with her. She doubled back and picked her way though the building until she found the simulated outside light.

Logan clenched his jaw "Where is she!"

"She wouldn't leave. Said she'd be right behind me…" Rogue turned around and looked at the building. It was incredibly dilapidated. "She ain't gunna make it…"

"Are you hard a'hearin' AJ?" Logan shouted into his radio "I said get out!"

There was no answer.

"She might have turned it off…" Rogue shook her head.

"Dat girl has guts." Gambit grinned.

"If she's not out… we lose." Kitty pouted. "Forget the documents AJ!" She shouted into her radio "We don't need them! We need you!"

Logan growled before throwing the radio to the ground and running back into the building. Gambit followed, trailed by Rogue.

"Go!" Logan barked. "Stay out there."

AJ threw a large object at his head "Get the documents? From the main control room! Yeah?"

He clenched his jaw.

"What documents! Jesus! What control room Logan! Y'just give me some arbitrary job t'keep me busy?" She squeezed her hands into fists.

"It was a test newbie." He rumbled "An' guess what. You failed."

"A test? It was a test." She chuckled sarcastically before giving him a shove.

He pushed her back, pressing her against the wall, his claws pushed out, gently touching her neck.

"You had an order and you disobeyed. You failed."

She took his hand and pushed him back full force, gritting her teeth together. "Well if I failed then I might as well have fun with it."

"I've seen your kinda fun… remember?"

She chucked a chunk of cement at his head. He ducked out of the way.

"Don't make this personal." He growled "This isn't about us."

"You know, you're right. You know why Logan? Because there is no us. There never was an 'us'. Just having… fun." She dropped the other piece of cement in her hand and shook her head "You just took it too seriously."

They stared at each other for a moment before she crossed her arms.

"Computer, end program."

"Simulation ended." The computer announced as the scenery disappeared.

She looked at the others who were standing where outside would have been, stunned looks on their faces.

"What happened!" Kitty shouted.

AJ shook her head at Logan "I lost." She turned around and stomped her way back up to the control room.

"Woah! Hang on!" Rogue called out after her down the hall. "What's wrong?"

AJ didn't stop; she just continued marching down the hall to her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked the door.

She was done with the whole friend thing. She'd made herself vulnerable and this is what she got.

"Geeze. It was just one mission." Bobby shrugged. "Her first time too… no big deal…"

Gambit pressed his lips together. "Don' think it has t'do wit' dat. Just a guess."

Storm crossed her arms, pulling Logan aside. "She's been acting odd lately. I've noticed how much you've taken a liking to her."

He looked away. He thought they'd hidden it so well.

"What I mean is… has she mentioned anything about um… men? To you?"

He furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"I… I have a feeling that Bobby's has a thing for her. And she said something the other night that made me sort of wonder if she feels the same. I don't know but, I wonder if her behavior has something to do with it."

He let out a small chuckle "I doubt it."

"So she hasn't said anything about it?"

He shook his head.

"Would you talk to her?" Storm pressed her lips together "She's been in her room for nearly four hours now."

"Trust me 'Ro… I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now."

AJ stared out at the setting sun, blankly. She was so used to the feeling she'd just become num to it. The feeling of rejection. Worthlessness. What else was new? Truth was, no one really wanted her, so she just made the first strike. Make it impossible for them to want to want her. Never failed.

She sucked in the fresh spring air through her nostrils, pulling her knees up to her chest, looking down at the ground far below her. She'd taken her route out the window to her secret place on the roof.

Such a far fall.

She let out a breath, someone was at her door. She could sense it.

They'd leave eventually.

She watched the sun set behind the horizon before lying on her back. She hated the idea of simply staying there feeling sorry for herself. That wasn't her at all.

She blinked at the moon that now hung above her in the sky. It was probably about midnight now.

She cracked her neck as she sat up. She knew what she had to do. Regardless of weather or not she wanted it, she had to stay.

In one swift motion, she lowered herself back down into her window. AJ changed into her PJ's before flopping into her bed.

After all, it was too much lik her to run anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay... in the last chapter I spelled numb wrong. and if I don't say something my spelling pixie jessica will have my head on a... something.**

* * *

11

Rogue shook her head with a frown. "Ah don't know what y'damn problem is."

"I'm nervous! And I feel a little bad too… Scott really should have been the first to know." Jean frowned.

"Hey, as far as he's concerned, he is." AJ said with a nod. "Your secret's safe with us."

Jean grabbed her purse with a smile. "You're right. This'll be fine."

As soon as Jean left to meet her newly wed husband, Rogue looked at AJ. "He's gunna flip, y'know that right?"

AJ laughed with a snort "Hey… y'don't wanna do the time…"

"Don't do the crime." Rogue finished with a smile. "So what about you… are you… feelin' better?"

"I'm fine." AJ waved her hand in the air. "Just a lot on my mind."

Gambit sauntered into the room with a grin. "How 'r Remy's ladies doin?"

"Fine, thank you." AJ grinned. "And you?"

He flopped down next to Rogue, putting his arm around her. "Better now dat Remy sees dis beautiful face…"

Rogue blushed and shook her head "Stop it Gambit."

"Hey… jus' answerin' a question."

She suppressed a smile to the best of her ability. He was beginning to break her.

"Bobby, wait up!" Storm called out, catching up with the blonde young man. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too." He nodded. "I think I'm gunna tell her."

Storm raised her eyebrows. "About that Bobby… I think I know who this mystery woman is."

He pressed his lips together, waiting for her following remark.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." She shook her head "When I say this, I mean no disrespect to either of you, but I believe you're a little too young for her. And she's a little too… experienced for you."

He furrowed his brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She let out a breath "Bobby… I know we don't know much about her past, but I can tell you this much-"

"No! You don't know much about her past." Bobby stepped back with a frown. "How can you say things like that!"

He spun around and started down the hall.

"Bobby… wait!" Storm called after him. "Where are you going?"

She followed his quick pace, coming to a stop in the rec. room.

Bobby looked at the three in the room, his eyes meeting Gambits with a determined look.

Gambit simply gave him a cocky smirk.

Bobby let out a breath, rubbing his hands together.

"Bobby?" AJ turned to look at him "Is everything alright?"

Rogue turned to look at him too.

"No. No it isn't." He shook his head. "The truth is… I like you Rogue. I really like you."

Rogue's eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

Storm furrowed her brow "Rogue?"

Bobby took a step forward, ignoring the smirk on Gambits face.

"I know it's… I wasn't going to say anything at all… but I-"

"Wait…" Rogue stood up. "You're serious."

Bobby pressed his lips together, looking at Storm over his shoulder then back at Rogue.

"Bobby… ah don't know what t'say…"

Gambit shook his head "Don' say Remy didn' warn you mon amie."

He squared his jaw, ignoring Gambit's remark. "Listen… I didn't mean to drop it on you like that…"

Rogue let out a small laugh "A warnin' would've been nice…"

"But Storm here was telling me all the reasons I shouldn't tell you… and all I could think about was how much I wanted you to know."

"Bobby… I didn't realize it was-" Storm shook her head, stopping mid sentence. She met eye contact with AJ who obviously read her surprised reaction like a book. She knew Storm had thought it was her. And she probably knew that she'd tried to talk Bobby out of acting on it. AJ simply looked away.

Bobby shook his head as he turned to walk away.

"Bobby wait…" Rogue went to follow him when Gambit took her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Let 'im go chère. It's hard enough fo'him t'admit defeat."

Rogue furrowed her brow. "What?" She pulled her arm away "You mean you knew?"

Gambit shrugged. "Remy is empathic, belle." He grinned, giving the back of her hand a kiss.

She pulled her hand away with a look of disgust. "This is all just a big game t'you. Isn't it?" She shook her head as it all dawned on her "Y'took a sudden accelerated interest in me. You just didn't want t'lose. Well guess what? Y'lost."

She spat out, moving towards the door, past Storm and after Bobby down the hall.

Gambit stood and followed her.

"So. If not Rogue… who did you think it was?" AJ asked, kicking her feet up on the coffee table, facing away from the ivory haired beauty in the doorway.

Storm rubbed her hands together. "It's nothing personal."

"I know." AJ nodded. "Hell, if I were you, I'd have probably said the same thing. After all… he is only 18. And I'm no angel."

* * *

**Relax all you 'romy' freaks out there (by the way... I hate mixing two peoples names together like that... bennifer... brangelina... romy. it's so... :P ) It gets better... so I don't want a bunch of angry e-mails. k?**


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jean propped her sunglasses on her nose, sitting down on the lounge chair with a smile, a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Geeze… I feel so frumpy." She shook her head, pulling the beach towel over her stomach.

"You're four months pregnant. You haven't quite popped yet." AJ shrugged, popping a handful of chips in her mouth "You still look damn cute."

Kitty let out a laugh "You can't even tell!"

Jean lay back in the chair and closed her eyes in the sun. "I guess."

Kitty, rolled over onto her stomach, reading her magazine quietly to herself. "So you got any plans for tonight? The mansions gunna be pretty empty." she asked without looking up from her magazine.

AJ shrugged. "No."

Jean smiled "You mean t'tell me that you have no plans for a date or anything? At all?"

"That my dear, is none of your business." She winked, sitting up and tossing her towel over her shoulder, showing off her chocolate brown bikini. She slid on her flip flops and blew the two girls a kiss announcing that she was baked for the day.

Truth was she didn't feel comfortable talking about dates with anyone. No one ever found out about her and Logan and she intended to keep it that way. It had been a few weeks now and they'd barely said two words to one another. She'd convinced herself it was better that way. Storm had gotten too close to figuring it out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low whistle.

"Dat's a dangerous weapon chère." Gambit gave her a wink, falling in step beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in "If Y'need t'release some… tension mon fleur…"

"Not with you." She pushed him away with a smile.

"Y'tryin' t'make someone jealous?" he smiled.

AJ frowned "No. I was tanning." She tossed her dark blonde locks over her shoulder as she walked away. She could tell he was watching her. She was used to it.

AJ popped up some popcorn and poured it into a large bowl, making her way down to the rec. room. Kitty was right, the mansion was empty. She turned on the TV, pulling her feet up underneath her and hitting the play button on the remote. The speakers started playing the theme music to AJ's favorite movie. She shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth, grateful that she finally had a moment alone.

"Y'watchin' a movie?"

She spoke too soon.

She looked at him over her shoulder with a smile "Yeah Gambit. I'm watching a movie."

"Gambit likes dis one…" He sat down next to her, grabbing a few kernels of popcorn.

"You must be bored."

"Rogue's on a date wit' Bobby." He rolled his eyes "No one to bug."

"Except me." She smiled.

"Except you chère." He winked with a nod.

They watched the movie in silence. Gambit looked over at her with a grin. She was mouthing the words with a smile.

"Sorry. I'll stop."

"No… it's cute." He chuckled "Weird… oui, but cute."

AJ let out a laugh "I don't even realize I'm doing it… that's the weird thing."

The smile fell from her face. She reached out and grabbed him, yanking him in close.

He stared at her, obviously shocked, until he heard the gruff voice from down the hallway. He gave her a grin.

"Now y'tryin' t'make someone jealous..."

"Shut up." She turned to face the TV. He put his arm around her, letting her drop her head on his shoulder.

Right on cue they heard the light chatter between the two in the hall stop.

"Oh… sorry. I didn't realize there was anyone here still." Storm smiled apprehensively. The two looked over their shoulders at Logan and Storm. "We're just heading out. Will you… be alright alone?"

Gambit grinned. "Remy's sure we'll manage…"

AJ laughed lightly, turning her attention back to the TV. "Have fun!"

AJ listened to the two of them head off, closing the large door behind them.

She moved away from him slightly "Thanks."

He smiled "Any time chère."

She popped a kernel in her mouth, watching the movie in silence.

"God… I shouldn't care you know. I never used t'care." She muttered, shaking her head with a frown.

He grinned, running the back of his hand along her cheek "Don' frown mon fleur. Doesn' look good on you."

She let out a small laugh. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind."

"Y'know chère, as odd as dis sounds… Remy sort of knows how y'feel."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He took another drink "Don' let it get out… but Ah actually… have feelin's for someone. Remy don' ever let it get dat far."

She shook her head. "It's like, my whole life I've been mastering the art of deception. One night stands. Going from bed to bed, not a care in the world." She let out a small laugh "I come here and suddenly I grow a conscience."

He laughed. "Trust me. Remy understands."

She looked him in the eye. "Really?"

He nodded, turning to face her. "Really."

He wasn't lying. She could read it in his eyes. They stared at eachother silently, the soundtrack from the movie providing the only noise in the entire mansion and then without a thought, she moved in.

She pressed her lips against his, her tongue pushing its way in his mouth, massaging his tongue gently in such a practiced way.

He let out a small groan. She pulled back, looking him in his red eyes.

"You are an expert chère." He shook his head.

She didn't say anything, she moved in again. He didn't protest or push her off; instead he ran his hand down her back, letting her kiss him passionately.

AJ stood up, pulling him with her, their lips permanently locked.

She led him to her room, letting him press her up against the door, moving down her neck, his warm breath against her soft flesh sent shivers down her spine. She let out a small groan, running a hand through his hair.

She fumbled with the doorknob, opening the door. They fell in the room, laughing as he closed the door behind them.

AJdragged him towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. She threw him down on the bed, straddling him, running her hands down his chest, lowering her body down onto his. He smoothed his hands up her jeans stopping at her hips. They both breathed heavily as she stopped, staring him in the eye again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He closed his eyes as she lay down beside him. "Yo'right."

"It's disgusting how alike we are you know."

He grinned "But if dere weren't any others in d'way… we'd be pretty amazin'."

She laughed "You know it."

"Now Remy knows why dey called you d'fox." He gave her a wink as he sat up.

"Nah… that was just the tip of the iceberg…" she smiled, standing up. By the time she noticed, it was too late. Her face went blank as she jumped over to the door.

"What is it chère?" Gambit asked, buttoning up his shirt.

The knock on the door caused him to freeze.

AJ opened the door slightly.

"There you are!" Rogue grinned. "We came back for a sweater before the movies. Ah always get cold in the theater."

AJ laughed awkwardly "Yeah."

"Can Ah borrow that nice green one from you?" Rogue knit her brow, recognizing that AJ was acting odd.

"Yeah. Sure. Hang on." She closed the door and scurried around the room shushing Gambit before opening the door and handing Rogue the sweater. "There y'go. In fact… keep it!" She put her arm against the doorjamb so she couldn't see in.

"Thanks…" Rogue tried to look past AJ with a small smirk "D'you have someone in there?"

"No?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

Rogue pushed AJ's arm out of the way. Her eyes began to burn as she stared at Gambit who was doing up his shirt quickly. He stared back at her with a frown.

"Right. Ah understand." She handed the sweater back to AJ, spinning around and storming back down the hall.

"Rogue… what is it?" Bobby, looked over his shoulder as she pulled him away.

"Rogue! Wait!" AJ chased her down the hall.

"No you wait." Rogue stopped and turned around, giving AJ a shove. "How could you!"

"You don't understand Rogue."

"Ah don't understand? Ah'm not that stupid." She shook her head.

Bobby held up his hand. "Woah… Rogue… relax."

"Stay out of it Bobby." Rogue frowned. "Ah should've known. Y'nothin' but a damn whore!"

Gambit pulled AJ back. "Don' say things y'regret. 'Least let us explain."

"No. Ah don't want t'hear anything from you. Either of you."

She took Bobby's arm and walked away.

AJ was on the balcony, sitting on the wall, looking down at the 30 foot drop. She dropped her cigarette, watching it fall. Mesmerized by the plunge. Intrigued by the idea of closing her eyes and drifting away. She'd never do it, but she'd always wondered.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight; I know it was a stretch for you." Storm said with a grin as they walked through the hall of the mansion.

Logan grinned shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Don't mention it."

She opened her mouth to say something else when something caught her eye. Logan followed her gaze out onto the balcony.

"Go on." Storm smiled. "It's late anyways." She gave him a peck on the cheek, rubbing his arm. She knew him well enough to tell when he had a soft spot for one of the mutants there, just not well enough to see what kind of a soft spot it was. He nodded walking out onto the balcony.

"Jesus, what do you have to do around her for a little privacy… kill someone?" She knew who it was.

"You alright?" Logan frowned.

"I'm serious about killing someone." AJ looked over her shoulder. "I'll do it."

"I don't doubt it." He stopped beside her "Answer the question."

"I'm fine. Just go."

"Y'know I'm not about t'do that so you might as well start talkin' kid." He crossed his arms.

She looked him in the eye firmly. "I had a lot of fun with Gambit tonight."

He just stared at her, waiting. He knew her too well. Eventually she broke, looking away with a frown. "You know what I am Logan. It's on the tip of your tongue and God knows it's in your mind."

"Don't… a lot of things were said that night."

She swung her legs over the other side of the wall, carefully climbing off. Her deep blue eyes glistened with tears in the moonlight. There was no doubt about the way he felt about her. She could read that from a mile away.

He stared into her eyes before actually trying to read her. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

There was something else there.

"Yer crying." He pressed his lips together.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, her lower lip started to quiver. She looked away quickly. It was obvious she didn't like anyone seeing her cry.

"Talk to me." He said tenderly, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You used t'be able t'talk to me."

She sniffed "You won't wanna hear what I have to say."

"Try me." He sat down on the ground, helping her down with him.

She buried her face in his chest, letting him hug her.

"You can do better than me Logan. Don't fall for me."

He shushed her "Knock it off kid."

She closed her eyes. After a few minuets, she'd drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Uh oh... how's Gambit gunna fix this one?**

**Hah... I love the between scene banter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys... thanks for all the reviews! WOOT:)**

* * *

13

AJ sat up. It was morning. She was still in her clothes from the night before, tucked into her bed, her shoes sat neatly on the floor. She ran a hand through her tousled hair; Logan must have put her to bed.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touching the cold floor. After a quick shower, she threw some clothes on and headed to Professor Xavier's office.

"AJ! Please come in!" He grinned "Where's Rogue."

AJ stepped in; closing the door behind her "I don't think she's coming."

Her eyes looked distant as she sat down across from him.

"What is it?" he tented his fingers with a frown. She knew he didn't have to ask. He could just read her mind and be done with, but he wasn't like that. He'd always let them speak their mind.

"I… I screwed up Professor." She shook her head bitterly, looking down at her hands "I came here to change and I'm just getting better at being the old me."

He smiled "We all fall off the wagon AJ. This isn't something that's going to happen over night. I think you've been doing very well since you've been here."

"But I hurt someone…" She shook her head "Someone that trusted me."

He pressed his lips together. "Then I think you know what has to be done."

"But she won't talk to me."

"Give her time to cool down." He nodded. "She's an understanding girl. She'll listen to you once she's had time to relax."

She frowned "Professor… I can't do this. I've been trying so hard…"

"You need to learn to be a team player. That's all. It's still very new to you."

"Is that why you don't want me to go on missions with the others yet?"

"Precisely." He grinned "I have a lot of faith in you AJ."

"You're the only one…" She muttered.

"That's not true. Just the other day one of the X-men was commenting on how far you've come."

She furrowed her brow. "Who?"

His grin widened "It doesn't matter AJ. All that matters is that you keep trying. Don't be discouraged."

After her meeting with the Professor she made her way down to the Rec. Room.

The younger mutants that had finished school, they'd left for home, leaving the mansion very empty.

Kitty gave her a smile before a frown graced her expression. "What's wrong?"

AJ shook her head, giving Kitty a weak smile. "Nothing."

"Have you seen Rogue? I don't think she's up yet." Kitty turned back around watching the TV.

Scott shook his head "Shh, I wanna hear this." He turned the volume on the TV up.

Gambit put his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder "How y'doin' chère?"

"As good as can be expected I suppose." She shrugged. "Did you talk to her at all?"

"Y'kiddin'? She didn' even let Remy get a word out." He shook his head with a small laugh. "Don' worry. She knocked Gambit out wit' her punch. No gloves. She knows d'truth. Jus' let her realize it."

AJ nodded with a small smile, opening her mouth to say something when she caught wind of what was being said on the TV. It was a special on a specific mutant hating group; Humans Against Mutant Species. Now they're a species of their own.

"This is bull crap!" Kitty threw her hands up in the air. "These perma-fried freaks run around like modern day hippies, setting up mutants deaths to look like accidents; and the police won't bust them!"

"They can't prove they're killing anyone. That's the problem." Scott shook his head.

AJ's eyes widened as she took a step forward. She wasn't listening to what they were saying; her attention was set on the TV.

Rogue silently stepped in the room, crossing her arms against her chest, her interest immediately drifting over to the TV.

"Who's that?" Kitty asked, looking at the picture of a young woman that flashed on the TV.

"She's one of the founders of the group." Scott answered, going silent to hear the rest.

The program reported of her mysterious disappearance. No sign of her anywhere. No proof that she was dead, but no proof she wasn't. She'd been missing now for five years.

"Oh my God." AJ's shook her head.

"What?" Kitty frowned. "What is it?" She looked at AJ whose face was as white as a ghost.

AJ moved towards the TV. The woman's name was scrawled along the bottom of the screen. Jade Blake. That was her.

"Who is it chère?"

The picture of her disappeared, replaced with that of a smooth looking man with the name Skyler Scott.

Rogue's eyes widened. She'd recognized both people on the screen, but it wasn't until she saw the Skyler character that she realized how. From AJ's memory.

Rogue pointed at the TV with a frown. "Turn it off."

Gambit looked at AJ. He sensed her reaction change to intense hatred and… fear? He couldn't have missed it. Her breath quickened, eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Turn it off." Gambit repeated.

"What?" Scott furrowed his brow, giving his head a shake.

AJ turned away before Scott turned the channel. She stepped past him quickly, heading down the hall towards her room.

Gambit followed her. "AJ… what is it?"

She bumped into Logan, not even acknowledging him before disappearing around the corner. She had to get away. Be alone.

Rogue stepped up behind Gambit with a frown. "Her Mother."

AJ spent the rest of the day in her room or on the roof. Either way, she was alone. She let out the last puff of smoke from her cigarette before flicking it onto the ground. She hugged her knees, running her tongue along her upper lip. So she was dead. After all this time wondering if she even really loved her at all, her mother was dead. That was quite the kick in the teeth.

She let out a breath before sneaking back into her room. It was night time now, far too late to go talk to Rogue. She'd have to do it tomorrow. After changing into her PJ's she climbed into her bed and snuggled down in the sheets, pulling them tightly around her neck. She closed her eyes, drinking in all the sounds from the mansion as she usually did before falling asleep. But this time, something was different. She sat up and tried to focus on what felt wrong. She poked her head out of her door into the hall way before tiptoeing down towards the rec. room.

She smiled sadly. Rogue was asleep stretched across the couch.

AJ pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and laid it out on her gently. She looked over her shoulder. Logan passed by the doorway quickly.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Something was defiantly wrong.

She pulled her knee socks up as she walked, following him down the hall.

"Stay here." He said without acknowledging her presence. He just knew she was there.

"What is it?" She shook her head.

He looked at her over his shoulder, still walking. "I don't know yet. Get Rogue and go somewhere safe."

She nodded, spinning on her heel and back into the rec. room.

Before she rounded the corner she pressed herself against the wall. Her heart beat rapidly in her ears as she tried to focus. No one there. She slid around the corner, zipping over to Rogue, gently shaking her.

"Wake up." She whispered, wrapping the quilt around her as she helped her sit up.

Rogue's eyes opened slowly, frowning at AJ. "What d'you want?"

"We have to go."

"Ah'm not goin' anywhere with-"

"Someone is here Rogue."

Rogue's eyes widened. She stood up, clutching the quilt around her as she followed AJ.

AJ led the way back to Rogue's room, closing the door behind them.

"Listen to me." She whispered. "Stay here. Alright? I'm going to go find out how many there are. Maybe lead them out."

Rogue nodded, watching AJ head back out. She had to find out what was going on. She stepped lightly down the hall.  
Someone was coming.

"I'm going to take a look over-" She listened intently as the intruders communicated, suddenly coming to a stop. They must see something.

"There's one!" a man in black whispered harshly. She took off immediately, hearing the men following her. She peeled through the halls, skidding around the corners. If she wasn't wearing her socks, she would have been fine. She hopped over the banister, landing on the ground floor hard. Her feet throbbed as she ran, skipping over the table in the dinning room. She ducked out of the way as they shot at her. The alarm began to sound throughout the mansion, causing her to lose focus for a split second. She slipped on the kitchen floor falling onto her side hard, sliding into the counter. This time they didn't miss. Their tranquilizers hit her square on.

* * *

**I apologize for the cramped style... I'm near the end and I just cut and pasted it from word as oppsed to loading the whole thing and erasing the majority of it... so we're almost done this... part of the... saga... woot:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**There. There's your spaced out format. :) This one's kinda actiony so I figured it'd make it a bit easier. **

**Rogue Gal, in response to your review (thanks for the reviews by the way) don't WORRY:) This is going to be very drawn out... the process of falling in love for a heartbreaking cajun isn't just a poke with cupids arrow. He's gotta fight it a bit. :)**

**DON"T WORRY! lol**

* * *

14

AJ opened her eyes slowly, her head was throbbing intensely. She put a hand to her head as she sat up. Rogue was across the cell like lock up, her knees pulled up against her chest. Her eyes wandered to the large mirror that stood in place of the wall across from them. They were being watched.

"They broke in through mah window. Like they were lookin' for me."

AJ stood up with a wince. She'd bruised her leg when she fell. Picking up the quilt off the cold cement floor she wrapped it around Rogue's shoulders, putting her arms around her.

"We'll be okay. They'll come for us. Right?"

Rogue nodded.

It seemed that neither of them was too convinced about either fact.

"I shouldn't have left you Rogue… I should have just stayed put."

"Ah don't think it'd done anything." She shook her head. "We're still stuck in here together."

They sat in silence for a minuet.

"Where are we anyways?" AJ frowned.

Rogue shrugged.

AJ let out a short breath "Look… about the other night…"

"We don't have t'talk about it right now." Rogue cut her off.

AJ nodded. At least she was talking to her. That was a start.

She jumped to her feet, stealthly moving over to the door before it unlocked and swung open.

Eight men dressed in black attacked the two girls, attaching them to the handcuffs hanging off the wall, their ankles bound to shackles bolted into the ground.

There were too many of them for AJ to take.

AJ screamed a slew of curse words at the men, trying to rip her arms from the cuffs.

A slick looking man dressed all in white stepped into the room, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows. Rogue noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. The other men left, taking guard outside the door.

"Now now my dear, that's not very lady like of you." He grinned "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

All expression fell off of AJ's face.

"Of course not." He winked, turning his attention to Rogue. "To think, you were the one we were looking for… and I stumble upon this."

He stepped over to AJ, cupping her chin. "I've been looking for you."

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not the one chained up." He winked, running his hand down her neck.

"It's been so long!" He grinned. "Look at how much you've… grown up."

"Hey Jackass!" Rogue shouted. He looked over at her with a smirk. "Mind tellin' us why we're here?"

"Of course. Where are my manners? My name is Skyler-"

"Ah know who you are. Why are we here." She spat. She knew exactly who he was. She also knew that he was the last person in the world that should be allowed anywhere near AJ.

"Research." He grinned, looking back at AJ. "You're friend here has quite the mouth. Did she get that from you?"

She simply glared at him.

"You have your mothers' eyes you know." He moved in again, his hand on her stomach moving upwards "But a better body. Much better. You've developed…"

AJ looked away, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Nicely I might add."

"Get your Goddamn hands off her." Rogue snarled attempting to pull her hands from the restraints.

The door swung open, four men filing in to subdue Rogue.

She screamed as they jabbed her with a needle.

She struggled, trying to free her arms to defend herself to no avail. The men unlocked her, letting her drop to the ground like a rock.

Skyler smiled "That's all you were good for though… straight A's, top of your class and you turn out to be a mutant. Worthless. That's all you were good for at all. Now look at what you've done to your friend here."

He took the needle from one of the men, jabbing AJ in the arm.

Rogue squirmed, slowly. "AJ…"

He unhooked AJ who tried to fight back. It was no use, the drugs were too strong.

"Stop." She tried to push him back. He simply smiled, lowering her to the ground.

"Dr. Scott." A man stepped in the room. "The alarm is sounding. Intruders sir."

He pressed his lips together, giving her a stare. "We'll finish this later. You're lucky Adiah."

He chuckled as she dropped her head to the floor, closing the large door behind him.

"Welcome." Skyler gave the few X-men that showed up a grin. "Please come in."

Logan's claws shot out. They'd been wandering around the grounds for nearly a half hour before discovering the underground cove. It was obvious they'd been watching them because that smooth guy had been there, waiting for them.

He simply shook his head. "I'm Dr. Skyler Scott."

"Where are they?" Logan seethed.

"Please! Give me a moment to explain!" He chuckled. "I'd expected all of you to come. That's too bad. You see… I've had my eye on you from afar for quite some time now. Watching your exceptional facility and decided to show you mine. Of course it's used for different purposes.

"What purposes?" Logan growled.

"Experimentation." He tented his fingers as a female dressed in black flicked a light switch on.

"My final subjects." He motioned to the one way mirror.

The group stared before Scott took a step forward. AJ sat huddled in a corner, Rogue giving her a careful hug. They hadn't moved in a half an hour.

AJ looked up, whispering something to Rogue who looked at the mirror and pressed her lips together.

"Quite ironic that I'd find such subjects. You see, I know AJ quite well. Adiah Jade Blake as I know her. 25 next month. Her mother abandoned her before taking her own life. It was quite hard to track her down." He turned his attention back to the girl in the room. "Her name translates to literally mean 'Valuable Jewel'." With a small chuckle "And I'm well aware of the irony there. She's anything but valuable."

Logan growled "What is your point."

"Ah yes. My point. For my final study I've managed to capture a virgin and a whore."

AJ jumped to her feet, slamming her fists against the mirror, her shouts going unheard. Obviously she was able to hear him despite the sound proof area.

Rogue talked her down. They both looked exhausted.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" He looked at Logan. "I bet she's a fox in the sack…"

Logan took a step forward, two men at the side of the room, cocked their guns.

"Relax. You haven't missed the research yet." He grinned. "I've merely prepared them. Lights please."

The woman flicked the switch. The lights in their small cell went out. Two men rounded the corner with needles. Big needles. They moved over to the tightly locked door, pulling their night vision goggles down over their eyes.

The light being out was for their safety, no doubt.

They headed into the room quickly, slamming the door behind them.

"This is the good part." Skyler grinned "I've managed to master the art of mutant control. Put you… things to good use."

Storm flinched when something slammed against the window. There was quite the struggle going on in there.

The lights went out. Rogue stood up. AJ could hear the men filing into the room. There were too many to track. She moved Rogue into the corner, guarding her with her body.

One man grabbed her. She closed her eyes, grabbing his arm and kicking him in the chest, flipping him over in the dark. He hit the mirror with a smack. Luckily for her she'd managed to adjust her body to accommodate the drugs Skyler had given her. He wasn't planning on that.

Rogue let out a scream causing AJ to lose focus for a moment. The man that had tackled her had touched her flesh in the scuffle, sending him to the ground.

The man in front of AJ grabbed her wrist, struggling to stick her with the needle. AJ let out a cry, trying to keep the needle away from her.

After a few minuets they heard the door open and close. AJ stepped around the corner, making eye contact with everyone before staring at Skyler.

She stepped over to him. He frowned "Where are the others…"

"The girl couldn't handle it." She looked at the faces of the X-men. "The men couldn't handle me."

He grinned. "Good. Well… looks like you have quite the predicament. Find your way out… possibly locate any other subjects I've discarded. But be careful..."

The guards followed him out. "I'll be watching."

Logan gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes on AJ. She could move quickly, he'd seen it before. He couldn't let her out of his sight.

"Go find the others. I'll take care of her."

She perked her eyebrows playfully "Take care of me?"

He squared his jaw.

"You'd never… kill me… would you?" She pouted, taking a step towards him. He bristled.

She stood upright with a grin. "Didn't think so. Now, let's get down to business. You may want to relay this to the others. Just a thought."

She winked before continuing "Your mission, should you choose to accept it –and you will- is a test."

She pressed her lips together "And we all know how much you love tests."

He growled.

"As Skyler there mentioned, the others are holed up in their rank little cells, and you have to save them. But what you don't know is this whole place is rigged to explode. What's an X-man to do?" She let out a dramatic sigh.

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"I know." She smiled seductively "It's a mind bender. Here's the real kick in the pants. I'm gunna have to kill you."

His claws shot out.

"But then… that raises the question. How do you kill someone who is virtually un-woundable! What's the one appendage that a man can't live without?" She grinned "A little more north tiger."

"You're going to cut my head off." He scoffed.

"Well, I'm certainly going to try."

She ran her tongue along her lower lip, reaching out and grabbing the emergency axe off the wall. "It'll be fun." She caressed the handle of the axe in a vulgar way.

"Yer stalling."

She smiled, taking a step towards him running a hand up her torso slowly "I know you like it… slow, tiger."

Her eyes darted over to the wall before meeting his again. It was so quick he nearly missed it, but he hadn't. He furrowed his brow.

She moved over to him, pressing him against the wall, licking his ear "It's a trap. Get them out." She whispered.

He pushed her back narrowing his eyes.

A guard burst through the door, his gun drawn, aimed directly at AJ.

She threw the axe at him, causing him to dart away.

"Go!" She shouted shoving Logan towards the hall that everyone else had traveled down.

Another guard rushed in the room, his needle drawn.

"Son of a… you and your damn needles! Get a better idea!" She shouted at the men. Her shouts grew distant as he jogged away. Then the scream.

Logan pushed open the door to her former cell. Two men in black lay on the ground. One needle broken on the ground next to them, one sticking out of the second mans chest. She got away from them. It was an act. But what about Rogue? He turned to leave, stopping dead in his tracks.

AJ stared at him, her eyes looked glazed over. The axe in her hand.

This however, wasn't an act.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's all good Rogue Gal... it's all good. :) And as for those people that dislike AJ... it's all good. lol. Hey. there are just some people you love to hate. (Might I just add that I'm nothing like her at all... lol)**

**Well here it is... the thrilling epologue!**

* * *

15

Logan held up his hands "AJ, think about what you're doing."

"Don't need to." She smiled wickedly.

She swung the axe at him. He ducked, sliding away from her quickly.

"You're making this difficult." She gritted her teeth before taking another swing, missing again.

She let out a frustrated huff. She was getting angry. He'd have to act fast; she wasn't going to keep missing.

She took another swing. He sliced the head off the axe, grabbing the handle and pressing her against the wall, holding the axe handle firmly against her neck. She tried to gasp for breath.

His eyes fell on her wrists as she frantically clawed at his hands, trying to get him to let go.

There was a black band wrapped tightly around each wrist, digging into her skin to keep them in place, a tiny stream of blood tricking down her arm. They hadn't been there before. With his claw he ripped it out of her flesh, followed quickly by the second one. He let her go. She fell to the floor with a gasp before crying out in pain. Blood began to leak from her wounds.

He kneeled over her, ripping the sleeve off of one of the fallen men from the cell, tearing it in half and wrapping it around each of her wrists. The wounds weren't terrible, but he knew she wouldn't make it if she saw her own blood.

He helped her sit up, looking her in the eye. "You okay?"

She looked pale, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Yes." She lied, struggling to stand.

He picked her up; carrying her in the direction the X-men had taken.

"Logan." Scott's voice cracked over the radio. "We have an issue. There are no cells."

"It's a maze!" Bobby shouted through the device "We're like rats down here." Logan put her feet on the ground, making sure she was stable.

"That's the idea." AJ pressed her lips together. She looked at Logan and he put her feet on the ground. She took his radio with a frown. "Rogue. Are you there?"

"AJ?" Her voice sounded relieved "You're alright!"

"Rogue, listen to me. Did that guy who touched you know a way out?"

"I… I don't know."

"Try to think Rogue. Focus. Remember how I taught you?"

"I do."

Dead air.

"Rogue?"

"Meet up with us. I know the way."

Logan spoke into the radio for a moment before taking AJ's arm and heading forward.

She furrowed her brow as she tried to focus. They'd reached a fork in the path.

"Which way?" Logan rumbled.

She pressed her lips together and pointed down the left hallway. "This way."

They started down the ally before running into the others.

Rogue gave her a hug "Are you okay?"

AJ nodded. "I'm fine." She muttered. "We have to get out of here. We don't have much time."

They walked in silence for a few minuets before Rogue shook her head.

"Ah wish ah could've seen you… takin' two guys at once in the dark?"

"No big deal."

Gambit chuckled. "Takin' two in d'dark?"

Rogue gave him a punch "Why y'gotta make everything a big damn joke!"

"Remy jus' happy t'see you two talkin' again."

"Gambit, knock it off." AJ crossed her arms.

"Y'can't tell me you've never made a mistake belle." He continued, shaking his head at Rogue.

"I said drop it!" AJ snapped.

They walked in silence, following a determined Rogue closely.

Finally, they saw the moonlight streaming down from a man hole in the ceiling.

"Stand back." Scott took aim before blasting the stuck trap door. He blew it clean off.

Storm flew up with Rogue in her arms.

"We aren't gunna make it…" AJ whispered her eyes fixed on the opening.

Gambit pushed AJ forward.

"Go p'tiete."

AJ nodded, pulling herself up the ladder as fast as she could.

Rogue helped her out, followed by Bobby, Scott and Gambit.

Logan was last.

He didn't come out. AJ looked down the hole. Something was wrong.

Skyler.

She jumped back down the hole, ignoring everyone's shouts.

"You have a lot of nerve." Skyler gritted his teeth, gun fixed on her. "Here's the deal Adiah. You stay here with me… I let 'Tiger' go."

She pursed her lips "You're not serious."

"This whole place is going to go. You're running out of time."

She shook her head. "No. No!"

"Tick Tock beautiful."

"Don't call me that you disgusting pig." She grimaced.

"If you can't decide, then I kill the both of you." He grinned.

"Okay." She frowned, looking at Logan. "Go ahead. Me first."

He chuckled, cocking the gun, taking aim on her.

Logan stabbed the man in the back; a shot rang out as he grabbed the gun, aiming it upwards as another shot hit the ceiling causing plaster to crumble and fall from the new hole.

AJ gasped, falling back against the wall.

"Let me go or I shoot." Skyler aimed his gun at AJ who clutched her stomach.

Logan threw him towards the ladder, moving over to AJ. He scurried up the ladder, aiming at the X-men who threatened to kill him.

Logan hovered over her bleeding body. Her face was ashen.

"We're almost out." He informed her, picking her up, climbing the ladder carefully. The ground began to rumble.

"Hang on." He whispered to her, lifting her out and setting her on the ground. He managed to climb out before the ground caved in.

She trembled, lying on the ground, staring at the starry sky. She'd been shot when the first stray bullet was fired. Storm helped Logan to his feet while Gambit picked her up, carrying her to the X-jet.

"We're all out chère." He whispered, setting her down in one of the seats.

"We have to hurry. She needs medical attention." Storm hurried everyone into the jet.

Logan brushed the hair from her face, sitting down next to her. The jet took off, heading for the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Jean gave AJ a smile as her eyes opened. "How are you feeling?" she asked, pulling the sheets up and smoothing them out for her.

AJ groaned.

"You've been out for quite a while." Jean pressed her lips together. "You have some visitors."

AJ shook her head slowly with a frown "No… please. I don't want anyone here."

Jean nodded with a frown. "Alright. You need your sleep anyways."

Logan sat in the chair next to her bed. It was his fault she'd been shot; but there was no way he'd let her stay there with that creep. Over his dead body. Besides, she was a fighter, she'd be fine.

Her eyes opened slowly, she groaned when she saw him. "Go away."

"Good t'see you too."

She smiled softly, her eyebrows knit tightly "Why are you here?"

"Just checkin' up on ya. I do feel responsible after all."

"Good. You should." Her head rolled over to one side to get a better look at him.

"Nice t'see that humor wasn't shot outta you."

She let out a laugh before grimacing. "Don't. It hurts."

"Sorry kid."

She nodded.

"No." He took her hand. "About everything."

She looked him in the eye before looking away "Rogue told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?"

"About Skyler. Who he was. What he did?"

"No." he kissed her bruised hand "Get some sleep okay?"

She stared at him. Truth was; Rogue probably didn't have to tell him. He was pretty perceptive. AJ looked away shamefully, a tear rolled down her cheek

He carefully turned her chin to look her in the eye. "Don't do that."

She sniffed. It felt like she was a little girl again. "He killed my mom you know."

Logan pressed his lips together, clearing his throat. "Get some sleep kid."

"Yeah. Alright." She wiped her eyes with a frown. "Go away would ya?"

He smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he stood up to leave.

Rogue crossed her arms, watching Logan as he closed the medical bay door behind him.

"How come you get t'visit her an ah don't?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Not a visit, just checkin' up." He grunted, moving past him.

"Now that ah think of it y'know… the signs were all there. She was actin' weird an' you suddenly didn't want t'be around her after makin' it very obvious she was y'favorite."

He shook his head "Everyone knows yer my favorite."

She laughed. "Ah know Wolvie. You can stop the charade." She grinned. "It's so romantic-"

He growled. "Knock it off."

"A wise man once said 'A woman is as old as she looks to a man that likes to look at her.'" She giggled, "You like t'look at her."

"I said, knock it off."

"Don't worry. Ah won't tell anyone." She held up her hand "Promise."

"Did she tell you?" He looked at her with a knit brow.

"Gambit. Ah sort of… punched him without mah gloves." She smiled. "An' the only way he knew was by his own instinct." She pressed her lips together. "You saw them together the other night."

He looked at her.

"Why don't you care?"

"Because I know her better then that." He shook his head, walking away.

AJ sat up in her bed. She knew what she had to do. It'd been a week and she was beginning to feel stronger. Earlier that day she'd met with Professor Xavier explaining her situation. She didn't want to, but she had to. He understood. He didn't agree, but he understood. They'd planned it out, deciding he'd tell everyone tomorrow and set it up for whenever she was feeling better.

She was feeling better now, and she hated sloppy goodbyes.

After writing out her note that she left for everyone, explaining her situation, she snuck back to her room, packing up her things.

She zipped up her bag, heading over to the balcony with it slung over her shoulder. It was fun while it lasted. She pulled out a cigarette, stopping for one last smoke. She lay on her back, staring at the stars as she let out a puff of smoke, her hand propped behind her head.

She sat up, grounding out the cigarette on the stone wall she sat on, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey."

He frowned.

"Don't start Logan." She shook her head, lowering herself off the wall.

He crossed his arms.

She picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I have to. He's alive and now he knows where I am? I'm putting everyone in danger every minuet I stay."

"You don't think we'll protect you?"

"No, I know you will. But you shouldn't have to. This is my battle." She moved closer to him.

"You don't have t'do this." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

They stared at each other for a moment.

He cleared his throat, taking her face in his hand. "I um…I-"

She put her hand on his with a small smile "I know. Me too."

Dropping her bag, she moved in, giving him a slow kiss. She'd never kissed him like that before. It wasn't passionate or hurried. It was deep and sincere.

"Take care, tiger." She kissed his nose, picking her bag up again and slinging it over her shoulder, walking away.

She was gone.


End file.
